Siempre seras mi héroe
by naomi-nakuru
Summary: Ellos tenían que conocerse bajo ciertas circunstancias, el que se había vuelto un hombre frío y dedicado a su trabajo de pronto solo tiene cabeza para pensar en ella y como ayudarla, ella una chiquilla loca e inocente que llego a poner su mundo de cabeza lo que no sabía él es que para ayudarla tendrían que pasar por tanto dolor y que no solo los perjudicaría a ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**SIEMPRE SERAS MI HEROE**

 **Episodio 1: Escapando**

Coria con todas sus fuerzas, sus pies ya ni los sentía pero lo único que le importaba era salir de ahí sea como sea y aunque no podía creer que escape de ese maldito ahora solo pensaba que no quería que me volvieran atrapar.

No sabía a donde ir solo que tenía que ser muy lejos de ahí, donde él no la encuentre nunca, pudo escuchar las alarmas activarse a lo lejos tenía que salir de ahí, corría y corría y solo encontraba más árboles, no podía darse por vencida ahora luego de aguantar tanto, era su oportunidad de ser feliz.

De la nada apareció una carretera así que no se iba a para a pensar corío donde primero le pareció tenía que encontrar gente que la ayude a salir de ahí, cuando a lo lejos vio luces, un pueblo ahí la ayudarían, corío lo más rápido que podía al estar descalza sus pies ya quemaban pero nada la detendría antes muerta que regresar, cuando llego todo estaba cerrado empezó a tocar puertas y nadie abría, ¿porque? Nadie la ayudaba, cuando vio un auto acertarse entro en pánico, empezó a gritar por ayuda pero nada era como si no hubiera nadie ahí, hasta que lo entendió, tenían miedo, de esa persona sin escrúpulos que no tenía compasión por nadie, no le podía estar pasando esto pedía ayuda y nadie, así que empezó a correr cuando los autos se percataron dónde estaba, ella jamás volvería alguien tenía que ayudarla lloraba y corría su cuerpo empezaba a doler pero no iba a parar.

En otro lado de la cuidad.

No me puedes hacer esto, gritaba el joven; soy libre de casarme con quien yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, además no quiero tu dinero tengo el mío y el que me dejo mi abuelo.

Sabes que ese dinero no lo recibirás a menos que te cases verdad, ya contrólate y piensa que es un negocio más solo queremos que seas feliz y olvides a la desgraciada de Kikyo que te dejo por irse con otro ya son 2 años hijo por favor.

Nada de por favor no me casare sin amor y lo digo enserio, ustedes se aman que acaso no quieren lo mismo para mí.

No es eso hijo pero te has cerrado a conocer a alguien que te ayude a sanar tu corazón que quieres que hagamos, nosotros queremos verte casado formando una familia, queremos verte feliz como antes

Sabes que lo pensare, contento pero dame tiempo unos días nada más, yo me iré a la casa de campo y lo pensare, lo tomare con calma es algo delicado para mí y lo saben, además tengo mis propios problemas en la empresa así que solo necesito pensar todo yo los llamo no se preocupen, nos vemos luego. No espero a que sus padres contestaran quería salir rápido de ahí.

Conducía a toda prisa, como le hacían esto a él porque no molestan a Seshomaru con que se case y lo dejan en paz a él, nadie sabía todo lo que paso por culpa de Kikyo, no quería volver a sentirse así jamás, a esta velocidad llegara en unos 20 minutos máximo a la casa de campo no le importaba si iba muy rápido, cuando estaba por pasar por el pueblo alguien se le atravesó, con suerte pudo frenar y abrirse para no atropellar a lo que sea que salió de la nada.

Lo que le faltaba ese día bajo del auto dispuesto amatar a quien sea que se atrevió a pegarle el susto de su vida y se quedó pasmado con lo que vio una indefensa chica toda sucia, descalza, desaliñada con un pequeño short y una camiseta encima pero su mirada estaba asustada y se veía cansada cuando se fijó en sus pies sangraba, Dios no pudo atropellarla o sí, solo atino a preguntar si estaba bien pero ella no se movía solo temblaba en su sitio, ¿quién era esta chica y que le paso?

Dime que te paso estas bien, me acerque a paso lento cuando unos autos negros se parquearon y salieron unos tipos de lo más raros y me ignoraron por completo pasaron de mi cuando quisieron tocarla ella empezó a gritar por ayuda y llorar, no sabía que pasaba pero no se la iban a llevar si ella no quería.

Oigan díganme que pasa aquí, casi atropello a esta chica y ustedes asoman de la nada y solo me ignoran exijo saber qué pasa. Uno de ellos me miro y dijo, lo sentimos señor esta chica escapo del psiquiátrico así que la llevamos de regreso, no me lo creía porque cuando la regrese a ver sus ojos imploraban ayuda cuando intentaron nuevamente llevársela ella pateaba y gritaba pero no decía nada más cuando se dio cuenta que no sacaría nada por si sola me regreso a ver muy seria y prácticamente me grito.

Sabes que te están mintiendo verdad no estoy loca, no me llevan a ningún psiquiátrico, me tienen secuestrada así que por favor ayúdame no dejes que me lleven.

Escuchar esa voz tan dulce e inocente esa versión si cuadraba, pero si no era así que iba a ser no sabía que pensar pero esos hombres no parecían ni guardias ni enfermeros, sino matones, así que no lo pensé si luego me arrepentía que importaba no la dejaría sola, algo en mi decía que me decía toda la verdad.

Bueno caballeros ya escucharon a la señorita suéltenla si no quieten salir heridos y no bromeo enserio les hare daño si no la dejan.

No se lo podía creer ese chico loco que casi la mata le iba ayudar, aunque él es solo uno pero quería tener esperanza de que la sacara de ahí. Pensó que les creería todo a esos malditos, si tenía que ayudar lo haría, para soltarse le dio una patada en los bajos a uno y un cabezazo a otro y cuando empezó a correr en dirección a su salvador apareció un tercero pero lo esquivo.

Cuando la vi liberarse tan ágilmente de sus captores me impresiono pero no la iba a dejar sola me dio a entender que esos hombres no la dejarían ir fácil, ahora agradecía a su padre por enseñarle todo tipo de pelea para poder cuidarse, nota mental decirle gracias a papá cuando la vio correr hacia él le dijo al carro ahora ella solo obedeció no lo regreso ni a ver al pasar por su lado cuando dejo inconsciente a sus dos oponentes corrió a su auto lo encendió y salieron a todo lo que daba.

No lo podía creerlo escapo con un completo desconocido, que sin pedir más que un poco de explicaciones la salvo y la está sacando de ese infierno que vivió todos estos años, siempre intentando huir y por fin lo logro estaba tan feliz y agradecida con el chico de ojos dorados le agradecería por todo y por siempre seria su héroe.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: UNA MISTERIOSA CHICA

Conducía como un maniático que acababa de asaltar un banco así se sentía, no podía pensar con claridad solo sabía que tenían que ponerse a salvo de esos hombres.

Cuando vino a su mente la casa de campo allá se dirigía desde un comienzo así que ahí estarían seguros, luego interrogaría a esa chiquilla.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas por toda la adrenalina del momento y el esfuerzo físico que hice al escapar, mi cuerpo no se movía y dolía muchísimo, mis pies ya ni los sentía estaban adormecidos, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, pero no podía tenía que asegurarme que no me encontrarían y no sé qué planea hacer mi salvador así que prefiero no moverme y reponer fuerzas.

La veía de reojo estaba como en shock para mi modo de ver, quería hacerle tantas preguntas pero nada salía de mis labios se veía en pésimas condiciones sus pies sangraban y ya me fije que era por correr sin zapatos, cuanto correría porque la seguían, solo atine a preguntar su nombre.

Oye chiquilla cómo te llamas.

Tardo un poco en responder pero lo hizo.

Kagome y no me llames chiquilla, tú cómo te llamas.

Su voz era dulce pero se escuchaba agotada aun así me retaba que altanera pero pobrecita se veía tan indefensa sentía que tenía que ponerla a salvo lo más rápido posible.

Me llamo Inuyasha, te puedo preguntar como acabaste en esta situación.

Si puedes, pero primero contéstame a dónde vamos.

A mi casa de campo ahí estarás segura hay guardias y la casa está cercada nadie puede entrar, además daré aviso a la policía.

Ahí fue cuando vi pánico en su rostro.

No por favor ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía están implicados en esto por lo que más quieras no se lo digas a nadie, juro que desapareceré de tu vida en cuanto esté bien para escapar lo más lejos posible de todo sí.

Pero que dices, como que la policía está implicada en tu secuestro explícate, además estas en pésimo estado no has visto tus pies de seguro no podrás caminar una vez que tu cuerpo se enfrié.

Te lo explicare si, aunque es una historia larga de contar y algunas cosas aún están confusas hasta para mí, solo escóndeme si por favor.

La mire a los ojos, si tenía lindos ojos chocolates profundos y claro que me fije en su miedo y desesperación a que yo le diga que no la ayudaría.

Está bien te ayudare estarás escondida en mi casa y me explicaras todo con lujo de detalles para ver como saldremos de esta.

Muchas gracias Inuyasha, enserio no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Ni lo digas tranquila, ya que arreglemos esto me agradecerás.

En la cuidad.

Como que se les escapo, que clase de ineptos son, como pudo burlar toda la seguridad de la casa es imposible a menos que alguien le ayudara desde adentro, quiero toda la información de quien estaba esta noche a cargo de ella, quienes en la casa ha tenido contacto o han hablado con ella, lo quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles, en tres días estaré ahí y quiero un informe completo quiero saber todo entendiste ella no puede escapar y menos ahora que estoy tan cerca de tener todo lo que me pertenece incluyéndola a ella, así que no quiero pretextos ella es mía así que búsquenla y tráiganmela no importa que método utilicen la quiero de nuevo en la casa sin pretextos.

Entendido señor será como usted diga, pudimos ver las placas del auto así que no se preocupe la encontraremos en menos de lo que se imagina.

Eso espero porque si no la recuperan van a conocer un lado de mí que no les gustara, la quiero sana y salva donde la pueda vigilar además si logra averiguar quién es ella en realidad.

Tranquilo mi señor ahora mismo averiguaremos todo sobre el dueño de ese auto, le avisare cualquier cosa.

No quiero errores, a quien sea que se atrevió a desobedecer y ayudar a mi flor a escapar de mi lo quiero muerto sin excusas entendiste.

Si señor entendido.

En el campo.

No podía creer lo que veía era una casa hermosa, mientras más nos acercábamos más linda la veía, aquí me quedaría solo pedía tener tiempo para recuperarme y escapar lejos de ese infierno en el que viva.

Cuando llegamos a la cerca un guardia se acercó, como se dio cuenta de quién era le abrió de inmediato.

Tu casa se ve hermosa, fue lo único que pude decir y vi la pequeña sonrisa que escapaba sus labios.

Si lo sé, puse mi alma en esta casa la hice poco a poco con mi esfuerzo, papa y mama a veces la usan y un amigo, pero es completamente mía así que tranquila aquí nadie nos encontrara.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y quise moverme para bajar no pude, él tenía razón mi cuerpo había colapsado y no tenía fuerzas para moverme el hecho de respirar me dolía, creo que se percató porque me pidió que no me moviera.

Tranquila Kagome no te muevas estas mal herida por si no te has percatado tienes rapones moretones y lo que más me preocupan son tus pies así que tranquila yo te ayudo a entrar.

Solo me acerque a su lado del vehículo y al abrir la puerta me percate de lo indefensa que se veía y a la vez tan linda, me negué a seguir con esos pensamientos así que me incline y la levante para llevarla adentro y curarla.

En el momento que lo sentí tocarme para levantarme sentí que mi cuerpo vibraba con solo sentirlo cerca, él era tan guapo y varonil ahora que lo miro bien es todo un adonis y yo debía verme fatal, cuando entramos, la casa era aún más linda por dentro, no podía creer se sentía tanta paz en ese lugar.

La vi que se quedaba impresionada con la casa eso no era nada nuevo el toque rustico que tenía daba un ambiente hogareño y de tranquilidad, la lleve y la puse en el mueble más grande para que se acomode como quisiera, la vi quejarse un poco y no decía nada así que fui yo el que empezó el interrogatorio porque para mí ella era todo un misterio.

Kagome, ahora si me dirás todo lo que pasa.

Claro, pero empezare por el principio, para que me entiendas es un tanto complicado y yo no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado así que estoy un poco en desventaja en explicarte porque me tenían ahí y que ganaban con eso.

Así que no recuerdas ciertas cosas de tu vida, es lo que quieres decir.

Si, recuerdo mi nombre y sé que vivía en las afueras de Tokio en una linda casa sé que tengo un hermano y que mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 15 y mi hermano 20 y ese hombre el que me encerró llego a mi vida casi al mismo tiempo de que perdí a mis padres, y fui recordando más cosas con el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar.

Recuerdas el nombre de tu hermano, tu apellido, el nombre del sector donde vivías.

Inuyasha, yo no recuerdo el nombre de mi hermano, tampoco mi apellido, todo lo que se o recuerdo son por sueños, y mi nombre lo descubrí cuando se lo escuche decir a ese hombre que me atrapo.

Soy Kagome tengo 20 años y es lo único que pude averiguar de mi vida por medio de él, también supe que ganaría algo con tenerme ahí encerrada y siempre me decía que era suya y que siempre lo seria, además de siempre decir que mis padres me vendieron con el pero yo lo recordé en un sueño estaba llorando entre los ataúdes de mis padres y mi hermano estaba conmigo.

Tal vez Kagome sabes el nombre de tu captor.

Si Naraku Nakamura, es un oficial de alto rango de la policía, por ese detalle no puedo recurrir a la policía una vez escape y unos policías me encontraron fui con ellos pensando que me salvarían pero me llevaron con Naraku, cada vez que intento escapar me castiga pero nunca deje de intentarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDOTE

No sabía que pensar, no tenía idea de que tenía esa chiquilla para que un oficial de alto rango de la policía la quiera en cautiverio, a menos que venga de una familia adinerada o sea parte de una venganza.

Kagome, recuerdas algo más de tu familia algo como si tenían dinero o eran dueños de alguna empresa o podría ser una venganza, contra tu familia.

Recuerdo estar con un uniforme cuando desperté en esa casa era muy bonito pero no sé nada de si tenía dinero o no mi familia y ya cuando me llevaron con el solo me dijo que de ahora en adelante ese sería mi hogar por los próximos años y que no intentara nada estúpido ya que si intentaba escapar él se encargaría de enseñarme hacer caso, fue horrible todas las veces que estuve sola con él y más si me negaba a cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Sabes Inuyasha el solo recordar que cada que me visitaba él decía que era para tenerme como su muñeca debía servirle él te, comportarme recatadamente saber modales siempre odie que quisiera todo perfecto y la mayoría de las veces comer a su lado era un fastidio pasaba hablando de lo mucho que me da y comodidades que tenía que yo era especial para él, entre otras cosas y su mirada es lo que más aborrecía de él, era como si quisiera algo dentro de mí, varias veces me negué hacer lo que me pedía como sentarme a su lado y conversar o dejar de me abrace el intento varias veces besarme, cuando no respondía o no lo dejaba me abofeteaba, golpeaba entre otras cosas y luego de que me veía mal por unos minutos decía que con el tiempo aprenderé a querer estar con él que no me preocupara, pero yo solo quería alejarme lo más posible de él.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que pequeñas lagrimas estaban escapando de los hermosos ojos de Kagome se veía tan indefensa, no creía lo que escuchaba, pero por lo que entiende es que Naraku está enamorado de ella, por eso la cree de su propiedad la quiere para él y como ella no siente lo mismo opto por secuestrarla, aunque puede entender un poco ya que por más que la chiquilla que está sentada al frente suyo está sucia y desaliñada se ve bonita y con solo tratarla puede percibir que es muy buena persona de esas pocas que puedes conocer en la vida.

Inuyasha, en que piensas.

Hay perdón Kagome, solo meditando lo que me cuentas creo que él está enamorado de ti y si gana algo en el transcurso de tenerte para Naraku es mejor no crees.

No lo creo.

Porque lo dices tan segura.

Porque alguien que ama no hace eso, el amor debe ser reciproco y no exigido además el hizo de mi vida un infierno, no puedo creer que lo hizo porque me ama, eso no es amor.

Puede que tengas razón Kagome y solo este obsesionado contigo, por el momento creo que debemos dejarlo así, tienes que calmarte, darte un baño ponerte algo mas cómodo y curare tus heridas.

Claro muchas gracias pero hay un problema, no me puedo mover y no creo que tú vayas a desvestirme y bañarme verdad.

Todos los colores se le subieron a la cara, Inuyasha no sabía que decir esa chiquilla loca tan directa.

En eso tienes razón, déjame hago un par de llamadas ya se quienes nos pueden ayudar.

No llamaras a la policía verdad. "Eso lo digo más asustada de lo normal".

Claro que no chiquilla loca, con todo lo que me contaste jamás haría eso así que tranquila. Dicho esto salió al patio hacer unas llamadas.

Maldita sea porque ninguno le contesta, es una emergencia, insistió un par de veces más hasta que respondieron.

Inuyasha que son estas horas de llamar, si sabes que algunos trabajamos muy temprano en la mañana verdad.

Hay por favor Sango no seas dramática, eres tu propia jefa puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana además es un caso de vida o muerte, necesito que me ayudes.

Anda dilo, para que llames a estas horas y por el tono de tu voz es grave, a quien mataste.

Sango no estoy para tus bromas enserio, necesito que vengas a mi casa de campo y traigas unas 3 mudas de tu ropa completas cómodas y llegando te explico si ven lo más rápido que puedas.

Eres mi amigo Inuyasha pero tú siempre te metes en cada lio ahora que paso con una de tus tantas conquistas llego sin ropa a tu casa y no se quiere ir.

Ya te dije Sango es importante aquí te explico y si puedes contactar al dormilón de tu novio le dices que también necesito que venga.

Inuyasha él no es mi novio entendiste, ya voy para allá.

Gracias Sango.

Ni lo digas, nos vemos.

Ya había contactado a Sango ella podría ayudar a Kagome a sentirse mejor, entrar en confianza ya que no le vendría mal compañía femenina. Además Sango es muy sociable y buena no les costara hacerse amigas son igual de directas, no podía creer que aún no aceptara a Miroku ya que le grito que no son novios, es tal vez porque no cree que el ya cambio y solo tiene ojos para ella, yo sé que era un mujeriego de lo peor hasta que Sango llego a su vida, pobre su amigo como loco enamorado. Sango llego a ponerle su mundo de cabeza pero ella no le cree, que dilema y por su mala suerte no puede hacer nada Sango es tan testadura que nunca va aceptar que lo ama tanto como el a ella, así que si el amor es difícil por lo mismo él no se vuelve enamorar nunca.

Cuando volvió a la sala de estar la vio dormida, estaba tan cansada que se durmió, pobrecita todo lo que ha pasado y no le pregunto ni cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar.

Se fue a uno de los dormitorios y tomo una manta, regreso con Kagome y la arropo, este vio como ella se quejaba pero no se despertó, así que la dejaría descansar hasta que Sango llegara ayudarlo.

Fue a la cocina y preparo una bebida y unos sanduches, ella debe estar hambrienta cuando despierte y se duche, como podía ayudarla eso era lo que ahora rondaba por su cabeza ahí estaría segura pero no quería tenerla cautiva el también, pero si la policía está implicada debe irse con cuidado ella dijo que se quiere ir lejos donde nadie la encuentre y por el tiempo que se demoró en llegar de donde la encontró hasta su casa no debían de haberla tenido tan lejos de su casa cautiva, investigaría a todos los propietarios de las casas aledañas a la suya y los alrededores del pueblo cercano, va ayudar a que Kagome retome su vida como sea, le pueden decir entrometido pero la forma en que se conocieron y todo lo que ella le conto no parece que mintiera así que solo siente que tiene que ayudarla y ya no me explico porque pero solo quiero protegerla de todo, porque en sus ojos pude ver bondad esa que desde hace mucho no veía en nadie que no fueran sus amigos y familia.

XXX

Que coraje como era posible que Inuyasha la hiciera levantarse a esas horas de la noche y encima ir a su casa de campo, se las iba a cobrar muy caro el favor, además ese idiota de Miroku no contestaba donde rayos estaba metido él no tiene el sueño pesado así que debe estar ocupado con alguien, maldito mentiroso el no cambiara si desde niños es así y espera que con sus mentiras caiga como las demás solo esta atrás de mi porque soy la única que le he dicho no a todas sus insinuaciones, pero cuando lo vea me va escuchar.

Mientras se acercaba a la casa de campo en uno de sus intentos Miroku contesto.

Hola hermosa Sanguito a que le debo el placer de tu llamada y tan tarde.

Disculpa si interrumpí algo importante con tus disque amiguitas pero Inuyasha nos necesita en su casa de campo ahora, dice que es una emergencia y tú no respondías sus llamadas.

Bueno cariño iré para allá y para tu información estaba trabajando en el despacho y mi móvil lo deje en la habitación, tenías que haber llamada al teléfono de la casa amor mío. Tu he Inuyasha nunca me llaman a mi casa verdad apuesto que solo marcaron a mi móvil.

Primero no soy tu amor ni tu cariño soy tu amiga por así decirlo ya que nos une Inuyasha, segundo no me creo tus mentiras de trabajando a esta hora y olvidé el móvil. Solo ve a la casa de Inuyasha ahora, te veo allá.

Está bien cariño pero solo diré que estoy diciendo la verdad, nos vemos.

No le dio tiempo a reclamar que le siguiera diciendo cariño, ya había colgado y ella debía darse prisa sabe que Inuyasha nunca ha sido bueno esperando, ese hombre no tiene nada de paciencia.

XXX

Porque tardaba tanto, maldita sea uno puede estar muriendo y ellos tan campantes, no termino de pensar eso y vio que Sango llegaba y bajaba de su auto con una maleta, supuso que es la ropa que pidió.

Corío abrirle la puesta y ayudarla con el equipaje.

Hola Inu, ya estoy aquí cual es la emergencia para levantarme tan tarde.

Hola Sango, estoy bien gracias y tú. Solo te importa el chisme verdad.

No te quejes tu dijiste es una emergencia y me encantan los escándalos que te hacen tus locas amiguitas.

Sígueme y no es ninguna de mis locas amiguitas.

Cuando Sango entro a la sala de estar la vio una chica toda despeinada y sucia.

No lo puedo creer Inuyasha Taisho que le hiciste a esta pobre chica.

Qué diablos dices Sango no le hice nada, casi la atropello hoy viniendo para acá, unos hombres la seguían y la salve, la traje para acá necesito bañarla y curarla, ella no puede moverse por los golpes que tiene y no pensaras que yo la voy a desvestir y bañar verdad. Es más o menos lo que paso.

Pobrecita, tranquilo Inu la voy ayudar despiértala para que me la presentes entrar en confianza y luego todo lo demás, si lo que dices es cierto y estaba huyendo no creo que confié en nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULA 4: HACIENDO AMIGOS

El momento en que despertó y vio a una chica en esa casa, lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que era la novia o esposa de Inuyasha, además era muy bonita elegante nada que ver con ella que estaba hecha un desastre.

Hola me llamo Sango Aoyama soy amiga de Inuyasha, el me conto un poco de tu problema espero que no te importe que quiera ayudar.

No para nada gracias por querer ayudarme sin conocerme soy Kagome.

Un gusto conocerte pequeña, espero que seamos grandes amigas.

Claro me encantaría, nunca he tenido una amiga aunque prácticamente no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado.

No te preocupes ya lo recordaras ahora lo que me tiene preocupada es tu cabello querida qué diablos te paso estas hecha un desastre discúlpame que sea directa pero el cabello de una dama jamás se tiene que ver así.

Enserio, perdón es que rodé por una pendiente creo que fue ahí cuando me despeine así.

Inuyasha no creía lo que escuchaba rodo por una pendiente enserio, que hizo para escapar está loca chiquilla, cada vez la admiraba más por pasar por tanto y seguir con ese brillo de ingenuidad que tenía.

Tranquila Kagome déjamelo a mí en un momento estarás como nueva.

Lo dudo unos momentos pero esa chica irradiaba confianza y se veía una buena persona. Así que no perdía nada verdad no podía verse peor – Está bien lo que tú digas.

Esta decidido, bueno Inu donde puedo ayudarla a tomar un baño curarla y que se cambie de ropa.

Vamos las llevo al cuarto de huéspedes.

Sin previo aviso Inuyasha la levanto entre sus brazos, asustándola un poco aunque ella se sentía más que bien. Cuando llegaron a la habitación la dejo en la cama sentada.

Bueno Sango te la encargo voy por el botiquín hasta que la ayudes a darse una ducha y se cambie.

Cuando Inuyasha salió de la habitación Sango no tardo en ayudarme a desvestirme, me daba un poco de vergüenza aunque Sango parecía de lo más tranquila hasta que me dijo que mis heridas se veían peor de lo que eran que no estuviera asustada. Luego todo pasó muy rápido para mí, me ayudo a ducharme, y me ayudo a vestirme con un lindo conjunto de una camiseta y short, ya vestida me peino quise decirle que yo podía pero me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo lo referente a mí que no me preocupara. En el momento que Sango termino conmigo Inuyasha toco la puerta y entro con un botiquín para mi modo de ver grande.

Inu llegas justo a tiempo esta lista solo hay que curarle prácticamente los pies son los más afectados y ponerle un ungüento en sus moretones, no tiene nada grave no te preocupes.

Inuyasha no podía hablar se habían quedado pasmado viendo lo bien que se veía ahora Kagome, su piel se veía tan tersa y brillante, su cabello largo y sedoso y sus piernas era perfecta no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, él sabía que era bonita aun sucia pero darse cuenta que es más que preciosa, parecía un ángel ante sus ojos.

Inuyasha te estoy hablando deja de estar ahí para mirando a Kagome como un idiota y dame ese botiquín.

Que tonterías dices no la miraba.

Si como no.

Además Miroku ya llego, si quieres verlo.

Ese mujeriego ya llego pero me va escuchar, mentir que estaba trabajando ahorita le saco la verdad, cúrala por mi Inu pero cuidado y te aprovechas mientras yo no estoy.

Estas loca Sango yo no haría eso, mejor anda a pelear con tu novio.

Vi salir a Sango hecha una furia, gritando que no era ese chico su novio y a Inuyasha reír a todo pulmón, no pude evitar pensar que ere lindo cuando sonreía.

Inuyasha, puedo preguntarte algo

Claro, dime, pero déjame te curo los pies puedes levantarlos en la cama.

Si gracias.

Me dice si te duele, porque se ve feo-cuando Inuyasha se disponía a curarme lo solté sin poder contenerme.

Porque me ayudas, que ganas.

Kagome primero, hay gente buena en el mundo si trata de confiar en mi si te cuidare y ayudare hacer de nuevo libre si, segundo no gano nada tranquila tómalo como un favor de amigos si eso somos ahora, te creo todo lo que me contaste, así que te ayudare a retomar tu vida.

Enserio me consideras ya tu amiga y crees en mí.

Si mujer que tengo que hacer para q me creas.

Nada gracias y ya pensaste en como sabremos quién soy.

Si por eso esta Miroku está aquí es abogado y aunque no lo parezca es muy bueno en lo que hace, además conoce a mucha gente él sabrá cómo ayudarnos, lo llamare para que lo conozcas y ver que nos recomienda.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido conocí a Miroku y se portó como todo un cabalero me elogio un poco más de la cuenta hasta que Inuyasha y Sango lo retaron un par de veces, solo me causaba risa todo lo que pasaba.

Bueno quería Kagome, considérame uno más de tus amigos ya que voy a indagar en tu vida y tenme la confianza de contarme lo que quieras.

Gracias Miroku, pero como lo vas hacer si puedo saber

Si primero que nada contratar a unos cuantos investigadores amigos míos, que indaguen de tu pasado y también de quien es la persona que te tenia secuestrada y porque.

También quiero asegurarme de que no recibirán ninguna información de Inuyasha ya que pudieron grabarse las placas del vehículo para indagar quien te ayudo, si se trata de la policía va a ser un poco más difícil ocultarte pero no imposible, ya me encargue de eso estén tranquilos por otro lado no podrás salir queremos que no te encuentren así que por un periodo que espero no sea largo estés aquí o donde podamos tenerte segura, sacarte del país no es una opción por el momento porque es lo primero que pensaran que quieres hacer así que doblaran la seguridad en aeropuertos y carreteras. Quiero que estés tranquila pronto sabremos que quiere y porque veremos cómo hacer que pague por lo que hizo y que nunca pueda volver acercarse a ti.

Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar- Si ya pensaste en todo y todo está arreglado vamos a descansar fue un largo día y necesitamos reponer fuerzas. Si quieren pueden quedarse aquí saben que hay suficientes habitaciones.

Gracias Inu pero yo me retiro mañana tengo algo importante en la empresa y traeré una gran sorpresa para Kagome.

Sango no debes molestarte ya has hecho tanto por mí.

Ya te dije déjame cuidarte si somos amigas y no se diga más me retiro que descansen y tu Inu ni se te ocurra hace nada raro porque te despellejo vivo.

Deja de decir idioteces, Miroku te quedas.

No puedo lo siento también tengo cosas que hacer mañana además me encontrare con los investigadores te mantendré en contacto.

Entonces a vayan con cuidado chicos.

Solo cuando estuve solo con Kagome, me entro el nerviosismo no me salían las palabras la veía de reojo pero no sabía que decir, cuando me dispuse a marcharme a mi habitación supe que pasaba ella no podía ir sola a su habitación, me acerque le regale una sonrisa y la cargue, no pensé que mi vida cambiaria tan rápido en un solo día.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: EL TIEMPO VUELA**

No me lo podía creer ya pasaron tres meses desde que Kagome llego a mi vida y no me quejo para nada, llego para poner todo en orden y dar luz a mi vida, ahora cocina y no deja que nadie la ayude así que por más que me empeñara en ayudarla terminábamos discutiendo y como siempre ella ganando varias veces Miroku me decía que parecíamos dos recién casados pero para mí parecer éramos como dos hermanos peleando.

Sango y Kagome se hicieron tan amigas que ahora hacen noche de chicas en mi casa, me es gracioso escuchar sus conversaciones ya que están en el cuarto que queda a lado del mío. Hasta Miroku ya le ve como una hermana según él aunque Sango sigue sin confiar en él pero Kagome no le da oportunidad a nada.

Averiguar que Kagome viene de una familia adinerada nos ayudó a saber muchas cosas de su pasado como que consta ya como desaparecida y su caso no duro ni dos meses así que era sospechoso, que su familia era dueña de una gran constructora y su tía por parte materna se había quedado a cargo de todo ya que se sabía que su hermano la estaba buscando, pero no hemos contáctanos con él ni con nadie de la familia lo que hacia la situación aún más extraña, además ninguna propiedad cerca pertenece a Naraku así que por ese lado no tuvimos suerte más sin embargo al pertenecer a un puesto alto en la policía pudimos saber que tiene, es dueño de un hotel uno de los más lujosos de Tokio, vive en la afueras de la cuidad, está comprometido con Yura Sakasagami la cual conozco muy bien y es por su reputación de facilona en la sociedad pero por ser heredera de un gran imperio petrolero hacia lo que se le venía en gana no negare que me sorprendió saber que estaba ya comprometida y encima Naraku posee varias acciones en diferentes empresas contando la empresa de Kagome, lo que me hace pensar que por ese lado la conoció y algo tiene que ver eso con su rapto.

Se me hacía extraño que un hombre con tanto poder y dinero tuviera raptada a Kagome 5 años solo por dinero, había algo más los investigadores indagarían más en la vida de Naraku.

Mientras que con Kagome ciento que ya se acostumbró a vivir aquí, ella no sale más que conmigo y a casa de Sango y Miroku eso la enoja pero sabe que mientras no arreglemos todo y ella vuelva a su vida sin correr ningún riesgo no podía salir a sus anchas.

Esa noche como otras más decidieron hacer sus venditas reuniones de chicas como Sango las llamaba yo les decía Piyamadas ya que parecían unas chiquillas locas encima de todo, por mi lado decidí huir me iría a tomar una copa con Miroku dijo que tenía que contarme algo serio y en mi casa no había privacidad para hablar así que quedamos en un bar.

Entre al bar y en cuanto vi a Miroku supe que sería algo grave por su rostro.

Que pasa Miroku que es eso tan importante que tengo que saber.

Bueno amigo, mi investigador de confianza averiguo que Naraku conocía a la mamá de Kagome cuando eran jóvenes sus padres los comprometieron pero Naomi la mamá de Kagome desistió y se casó con el padre de Kagome de ahí se volvieron encontrar en el lanzamiento de la sucursal de la constructora en Francia cuando Kagome estaba por cumplir 15 luego todo fue repentino los padres de Kagome murieron en un accidente de auto una semana después del cumpleaños de Kagome un mes después Kagome desapareció del instituto y su hermano preso de la depresión ha dedicado su vida a buscar a Kagome aunque todos la dan por muerta cediendo así el control de su compañía a la hermana mayor de Naomi y su familia la cual tienen una hija que estudia en el extranjero que tiene la misma edad que Kagome y parece que está en Francia el hermano de Kagome se llama Sota Higurashi y se me ha hecho imposible comunicarme con él.

Miroku lo que me preocupa es porque ese hombre se apodero de Kagome si sabía que no ganaría la empresa ni el dinero.

No Inuyasha hay algo más grande no descartemos que la tía de Kagome sea la que hizo todo esto ya que ella es la que se benefició de todo y convenció a Sota de irse y ella encargarse de todo según mis fuentes ella estuvo detrás de la decisión de Sota de dejar todo y salir tras Kagome.

Quieres decir que ella puede ser la que se encargó de todo y le dio a Kagome a Naraku, eso es muy ruin Miroku destruyo una familia completa por su ambición.

Sabemos que Naraku tiene conexión con Kagome por su madre y su tía se quedó con todo prácticamente aunque legalmente todo les pertenece aun a los hermanos. Tenemos que averiguar desde sus padres ya me encargue de eso ahora tu eres el que tiene que contarle a Kagome todo y nuestras sospechas pueda que recuerde algo aquí tengo unas fotos e información para que se la enseñes.

Déjame verlas.

Ahí estaba Kagome cuando era pequeña en la escuela con su familia en algún viaje, en el instituto en fiestas de cumpleaños en viajes con su familia, amigas se veía tan feliz y siempre ha sido hermosa con ese brillo especial que tiene, ya no sabía ni lo que pensaba, estaba consiente que estaba mal verla de otro modo que no sea como una chiquilla pero de pequeña ya no tiene nada y eso lo pude comprobar las muchas veces que andaba por ahí en esas pequeñas piyamas que Sango le regalaba, antes le bastaba mirarla ahora su cuerpo le exigía mas y no estaba bien.

Miroku debes darte prisa ya no sé cuánto resista más.

De que estas hablando Inuyasha, explícate.

Me gusta Miroku, ella me gusta y no está bien ella es solo una niña.

Inuyasha te quiero recordar que ya no es una niña tiene 20 años, muy bonita y buena a mi modo de ver ya te estabas tardando en darte cuenta que te gusta además no me sorprende que te guste porque para tu mala suerte es tan parecida a Kykio pero solo físicamente de ahí son muy distintas, Kagome tiene un brillo y una bondad que ya casi nadie tiene amigo y sumando que su ingenuidad la hace ver sexy, eres un hombre Inuyasha es normal ahora que vas a decidir conquistarla o la dejaras ir porque una vez que ella retome su vida lo más seguro es que siga con la idea de irse lejos.

Cállate Miroku pervertido, solo te dije que me gusta nada más y no la compares con la interesada de Kykio, ella es una chica especial y aun no sé qué hare con lo que siento así que por el momento no tomare cartas en el asunto más que para ayudarla a resolver su situación. Además tu estas más jodido que yo Sango se enteró que estas coqueteando con una de las secretarias de mi empresa te quiere fusilar y dice que eres un mentiroso.

Inuyasha ese era el otro tema créeme cuando te digo desde que me propuse que Sango seria mi esposa no he visto a nadie más que no sea por negocios, si antes era otro hombre sin importarme relaciones de una noche pero la amo Inuyasha la quiero para mi puedo escucharme cursi pero es la luz de mis ojos esa mujer me trae loco pero no sé cómo hacer que me crea.

Amigo mío estas jodido tu sabes que Sango siente algo por ti y es gracias a una de nuestras tantas borracheras en la universidad, pero de ahí a que ella se olvide de todo tu historial de romances lo dudo, además creo que tienes alguien interesado en ti, porque ese rumor de ti y la secretaria viene ya desde hace meses y llego hasta mis oídos como que alguien los esparce apropósito cuídate ex celosas son peligrosas.

Inuyasha que voy hacer estoy jodido.

Estamos Miroku, aunque sea por hoy tomemos un poco para olvidarnos de esas mujeres que nos traen mal.

XXX

Estaban en la cocina degustando prácticamente todo un pastel con leche.

Sango el tiempo vuela ya son las 2 de la mañana no tienes que madrugar mañana.

No Kagome es sábado cancele todo quiero poder chismear bien contigo, además quería topar un tema delicado contigo como amigas.

Claro dime Sango tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

No lo tomes a mal ni como metida, pero he visto que desde hace un tiempo ves a Inuyasha con otros ojos te gusta.

Sango pero que dices me ve como una hermana pequeña a la cual puede molestar.

Y por esa razón tú no puedes sentir nada por él, déjame te cuento que los hombres son despistados y descuidados en los detalles, puedes estarte ofreciendo en su cara que no se dan cuenta, como el idiota de Miroku a medio mundo se lo propone y a mi jamás me lo ha pedido y dice que me quiere.

Ósea que quieres que te lo pida.

No termine ni la frase y Sango se puso tan roja que solo nos atinamos a reír.

No es el punto Kagome, respóndeme te gusta Inuyasha.

Bueno si me gusta el me salvo, me cuida vela que no me falte nada y peor que me pase algo, a veces tengo pesadillas y él se queda hasta que me duerma otra vez.

Ya el primer paso lo diste, aceptar que te gusta ahora tienes que conquistarlo.

Sango que dices, como que conquistarlo si él no me ve más que como una chiquilla tú mismo lo has escuchado molestarme así innumerables veces y como me contaste le rompieron el corazón y no quiere saber del amor.

Tu déjamelo a mí Kagome él te vera con otros ojos tienes que pasearte más con las piyamas que te di y se mas obvia insinúale que te parece lindo eso lo dejara sin palabras, has una cena solo para los dos pero que vea que es especial yo sé que siente desayunan y cenan juntos y a veces Inuyasha deja todo para venir almorzar contigo así que ese es una buena señal que este pendiente de ti.

Sango lo haces escuchar fácil pero yo no sé hacer nada de eso, me da vergüenza el solo retenerle la mirada peor coquetearle.

Kagome lo he sorprendido varias veces viéndote embelesado eso debe darte esperanza de poder enamorarlo, eres bonita úsalo.

Enserio Sango piensas que le puedo gustar, si es así quiero que me ayudes.

Deja a mi veras que en menos que cante un gallo están de novio, tú y el merecen ser felices, son el uno para el otro te enseñare todo como mirarlo y tentarlo y sabes bailar Kagome podemos salir alguna discoteca y seria la oportunidad perfecta para tentarlo, jamás nos deja ir solas a un lugar como ese.

Estábamos llegando a casa era las 4 de la mañana nos sobrepasamos un poco con Miroku que nos tocó tomar un taxi no podíamos manejar así.

Miroku venía diciendo idioteces desde que se subió al taxi y se pegó a mi alegando que quería ver a Sango no se lo negué el pobre estaba desesperado y yo solo quería ayudar que esos dos sean ya felices juntos.

Cuando llegamos podía escuchar la música a todo volumen que provenía de mi casa era absurdo pensar que las chicas estuvieran despiertas aun y con música a todo volumen, hasta Miroku se quedó callado para mirarme con cara de confusión, se nos fue la borrachera de la impresión o de la curiosidad no sé.

No me mires así Miroku no vez que estoy llegando contigo yo también, entremos y a ver qué hacen esas dos.

Cuando entramos no se percataron de nuestra presencia, había como 10 cervezas y estaban bailando por si no me equivoco Attention de Charlie Puth, algo se decían por la bulla no las alcanzábamos a oír Miroku estaba con cara de tarado mirando a Sango y no lo culpaba yo estoy igual o peor que el con Kagome que había pasado las deje en la noche y estaban haciendo pastel. No podía interrumpir mi cuerpo no me obedecía, era una Diosa eso pensaba al verla bailar tan sensual, sabía que esto jamás se me quitaría de la mente estaba tan embelesado pero el idiota de Miroku entro y se abalanzo sobre Sango a quien tomó por sorpresa gritaron y Sango golpeo Miroku hasta cansarse por el susto.

Kagome me veía entre avergonzada y divertida, podía ver que estaba ebria loca Sango sede ante mando que debió ser su idea, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Kagome llevaba el cabello suelto y esa piyama azul que le a

Decidí llevarme a Kagome de ahí que esos dos se maten si quieren necesitaba ver que Kagome esté bien aunque muy dentro de mi sabía que era una excusa.

Ven Kagome quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Conmigo enserio, claro.

Tome su mano y me la lleve al estudio a lo lejos escuche que otra canción empezaba a tocar le grite a Miroku que apagara la música y nos fuimos.

Al entrar al estudio la sentí tambalear, lógico cuanto tomarían.

Kagome explícame porque tomaron- la vi a los ojos grave error me quede hipnotizado me veía con un brillo diferente y solo me sonreía.

Inu tu eres muy lindo, muy muy lindo aunque a veces me hagas enojar.

Pe….ro que dices Kagome contrólate y responde lo que te pregunte – no podía tartamudear que rayos me pasa. La vi acercarse lentamente hasta pegarse a mi sin dejar de verme, esto no podía estar pasando tenía que alejarme de ella pero ya, es lo que pensaba pero mi cuerpo no se movía.

Inu acaso tú no me encuentras bonita.

Estaba mordiéndose el labio no puede ser tenía unas condenadas ganas de mandar todo al diablo y besarla, pero estaba ebria y seria aprovecharme.

Haber Kagome calmémonos y concéntrate en lo que te pregunto.

Ósea que no me encuentras bonita.

Hay por Dios claro que te encuentro bonita ya contenta eres extremadamente hermosa, ahora explícame porque tomaron- la vi sonreír de una manera traviesa como diciéndome te atrape aunque descarte eso.

Bueno lindo Inu empezamos a beber porque Sango me enseñaba a bailar y dijo que eso me ayudaría a quitarme la vergüenza y si funcionó así que lo seguimos haciendo, así que no tengo vergüenza ahora de decirte que eres lindo y que me gustas- prácticamente me lo grito, eso no podía ser verdad quería pedir que alguien me golpee para despertar. La vi reír otra vez.

Inu si vieras tu rostro ahora, porque te asusta saber que me gustas no es nada malo además tú también crees que soy bonita.

Me obligue a controlar mis ganas de besarla y tomarla ahí mismo, que no se deba cuenta lo que me hacía sentir, ahí está la ingenuidad sexy que menciono Miroku maldito poniendo esas ideas en mi cabeza.

Kagome mejor cuando estés sana hablamos si no quiero que hagas o digas algo de lo cual te arrepientas después.

No creo que me arrepienta, pero ahora quiero decirte que me muero porque me beses. – NO, no podía claro que me moría de ganas desde que la vi bailando tan sensual y bella como nadie pero está mal.

No me di cuenta en qué momento se volvió acercar tanto a mí.

Dime Inu puedo besarte – esa fue la gota derramo el vaso escuchar mi nombre así en sus labios me descoloco no solo quería besarla la quería toda ella, no lo pensé luego me lamentaría, tome su cara entre mis manos y la acerque, sentí que se tensó cuando nuestros labios se juntaron pero fue una décima de segundo luego la sentí dejarse llevar empezamos despacio pero no duro mucho porque el siguiente instante prácticamente nos comíamos, su boca era el paraíso tan dulce e irreal.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos recargados en el escritorio, yo no quería tener a Kagome de esta manera quería que lo recordara como algo lindo, ahí me di cuenta que no quería solo su cuerpo sino su amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.- DEJAME QUERERTE**

Me dolía la cabeza horrible no podía ni abrir los ojos pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Solo recuerdo estar conversando con Sango y comer, la conversación sobre Inuyasha, bailar, beber cerveza por primera vez, bailar más, reír como loca, los consejos de sango beber más, Inuyasha el estudio y el beso.

Cuando todos los recuerdos le llegaron todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría que había hecho, se besó con Inuyasha y se sintió tan bien, pero no recordaba nada más que paso como llego a su habitación. Qué pensaría Inuyasha ahora de ella que era una facilona, no le podía estar pasando esto que haría ahora como lo miraría, estaba tan concentrada en recordar todo lo que paso que no se percató de que alguien dormía a su lado hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba, no podía ser durmió con Inuyasha tenía que salir de ahí pero ya y fingir demencia y en si no recordaba como llego a su cama ni que hizo luego de los besos que se dieron sobre su escritorio, no podía ser posible de donde saco el coraje para hacer eso.

Ahora solo tenía que huir a otra parte y no toparse a Inuyasha hasta saber cómo enfrentar su locura. Cuando salió de la cama sin despertar a su acompañante ni mirarlo si quiera salió flechada hacia la cocina necesitaba agua moría de sed, paso por la sala y se percató el desorden que hicieron anoche aún no recordaba haber roto cosas ni vasos, Inuyasha querrá matarlas.

Tomo el agua del congelador se sintió tan bien tomar agua fría, no sabía ni qué horas era pero el sol brillaba intensamente así que podían ser alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, no se sorprendió ya que se durmieron tarde eso es seguro.

Se acomodó un poco y salió al patio había un pequeña piscina la cual le encantaba lo que no contaba era toparse de frente con Inuyasha saliendo de la misma.

No lo podía creer se veía tan perfecto, alto, varonil, simplemente me encanta y al estar todo mojado no podía apartar la vista de él, no sé qué tan obvia había sido pero pude ver que me descubrió comiéndolo con la mirada y solo sonrió, no podía pensar solo quería lanzarme encima de él y repetir lo que paso en su estudio pero caí en cuenta que si él estaba ahí quien dormía a su lado.

Kagome dormiste bien no despertaste con resaca si es así hay medicina si quieres.

Gracias Inuyasha, si la quiero no me siento nada bien me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo lo siento entumido, que paso ayer, donde esta Sango – fingí demencia no podía enfrentarlo ahora y más cuando sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y caería al piso teniéndolo frente a ella

No recuerdas nada de nada Kagome, porque tu cuerpo te está delatando tiemblas como un corderito asustado, no pienso comerte- se acercó para quedar frente a ella y susurrarle al oído- AUN así que deja de temblar Kagome- dicho eso me separe de ella ya que no confiaba en quedarme quieto teniéndola cerca.

No podía estar más que divertido viéndola tan indefensa y a la vez poder sentir su mirada de deseo sobre el tan descaradamente ella era un libro abierto no sabía fingir.

Y no te preocupes Sango durmió contigo casi me mata cuando te estaba acostando en la cama y ella entro pensando lo peor luego le explique qué te dormiste en el estudio y decidió cuidarte y dormir contigo.

A ella dormía conmigo y Miroku está bien Sango lo quería matar.

Vez que si recuerdas lo que paso, si casi lo mata le arrojo todo lo que encontró a su paso luego peleare con ella por eso, aunque creo que dieron un paso importante esos dos al estar ebrios se dijeron unas cuantas verdades por lo que escuche.

No podía estar más roja Inuyasha idiota estaba gozando avergonzarme, pero si quiere jugar listo jugaremos como dijo Sango cada oportunidad vale 5 minutos de valor eso necesito.

Bueno recuerdo partes otras no – volví acercarme a él tan pegado mirándolo a los ojos que moje mi piyama al tocarlo- a lo que me refiero es que el beso si lo recuerdo, me encanto como lo iba a olvidar- fingí inocencia y lo tente mordiéndome el labio aunque no supe cómo me salió tan natural, ese hombre sacaba lo peor de mí que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía esos deseos de comérmelo a besos cada vez eran más grandes, cuando quise alejarme el me tomo por la cintura acercándome más Dios se sentía tan bien sus manos sobre mí.

Si sabes Kagome que estás jugando con fuego, te vas a quemar y déjame decirte desde ya que te va a mas que encantar, yo no quiero solo besarte cuando me coqueteas tan descaradamente.

Inu...yasha.. Pero yo solo sigo tu juego tu empezaste y yo te quiero seguir y por si lo dudas claro que me quiero quemar si es contigo- No sabía de donde salía esas ganas de refutar todo lo que el digiera, además no quería que me soltara.

Kagome enserio estas segura lo que me estas pidiendo, creo que no mides lo que me dices, llegara un punto que no podre detenerme así me lo pidas a demás no quiero tenerte así.

Inu quien te está pidiendo que te detengas y por lo demás no te entiendo a qué te refieres con así.

Kagome escúchame porque no lo volveré a repetir tú me gustas y mucho, aun no se ponerle nombre a todo lo además que me haces sentir así que…

Fue cuando me percate que alguien nos veía desde la puerta de la casa con una cara de felicidad en el rostro, no podía ser que hacia mi madre aquí y desde cuándo. Solté despacio a Kagome me aleje de ella y enfrente a mi madre frente a la mirada atónita de Kagome no sé si por lo que le estaba diciendo o porque supo que era mi mama la que nos miraba tan insistentemente.

Hola madre que haces aquí podías haber llamado.

Hijo querido y correr el riesgo de que te negaras a que viniera o salieras huyendo sabes desde cuando no te dejas ver y quien es esta preciosa chica- intentando ver por encima de Inuyasha que intentaba llevarla lejos de Kagome.

Una amiga mamá.

No parecía solo una amiga hace unos instantes hijo, además déjame quiero conocerla- paso de Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome.

Hola querida un gusto Izayo Taisho madre de Inuyasha- le extendió la mano a una Kagome con rostro avergonzado y asustada.

Buenas tardes un gusto Kagome Higurashi- tomo su mano y sintió que Izayo la estudiaba con la mirada cuando soltó su mano se sintió más tranquila.

Puedo decirte algo pequeña.

Claro, dígame.

Eres muy bonita, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Gracias, Señora- hizo una reverencia- perdón me retiro con su permiso. Salió hecha un rayo hacia su habitación par arreglase y ordenar ese desorden en que se había vuelto la casa en una sola noche.

Inuyasha tu padre está esperando una respuesta, nos pediste tiempo para pensar y tomarlo con calma, aunque creo que ya no nos tenemos que preocupar al parecer tuviste una fiesta nada tranquila y encontrarte acaramelado con esa linda chica me da esperanzas que saliste de tu monotonía de vida y estas volviendo hacer el de antes.

De que hablas madre ya te dije Kagome es una amiga y respecto a papá dile que no voy a dejar que me imponga esposa yo veré como llevo mi vida.

Inuyasha querido, no me lo niegues esa linda chica es algo para ti puede que no sean novio aun pero te gusta verdad lo sé por como la mirabas, y si tu no arreglas tu situación en un mes y vas a casa ten por seguro que voy apoyar tu padre para que te cases.

Madre por favor soy mayor e independiente y ustedes piensan que aún pueden tratarme como un niño.

Por lo mismo deberías darnos menos preocupaciones tú y Sesshomaru son iguales par de ingratos, pero si no me quieren díganme y ya no los molestare mas

Y aquí vamos el drama de mamá podía durar días si no se la paraba a tiempo.

Mamá tranquila si lo arreglare si y tienes razón esa chica me gusta pero está en una situación algo complicada y no sé si ahora quiera una relación así que dame tiempo sí.

Hay que buen hijo tengo, listo arregla, habla, enamórala no importa en un mes los espero en casa para hablar sí. Una cosa mas no estarás deslumbrado por ella ya que se parece a esa mujer verdad.

Madre primero no la compares si Kagome es única y sé que lo sabes porque si no jamás me dirías que lo intente con ella te recuerdo que desde el principio no te cuadro Kykio pero no interferiste hasta que fue necesario, déjamelo llevarlo a mi ritmo sí.

Bueno hijo entonces te dejo voy a una cena con Sesshomaru y su prometida, aunque deteste verla, ustedes no tienen tino para las mujeres pero jamás me hacen caso par de necios.

Te acompaño a la puerta mamá y Sesshomaru sigue con la necia idea de casarse con esa mujer, si se nota que no la ama y ustedes no lo apoyan.

Tu padre no lo aprueba yo por otro lado en vez de pelear con el trato de persuadirlo pero sabes lo necio que es me dijo que solo quiere beneficios en su unión que lo demás no le importa, niño necio pero no pierdo la fe que se enamore y bote todo por la borda con esa mala mujer.

Madre veras que termina haciendo lo que tú le dices sabes que es para llevarle la contraria a papá sino ya se hubiera casado.

Si tienes razón con todo ahora eres el que menos me preocupa, arregla todo y llévala a casa la quiero conocer mejor. Adiós hijo cuídate y despídeme de Kagome.

Claro mama adiós.

Ya estando solo me di cuenta de que si parecía que había habido una súper fiesta ahí, donde se iría a esconder Kagome mejor la buscare, tengo que hablar ahora que tengo el valor.

Entro al cuarto como alma que se lleva el diablo y se dio cuenta que si era Sango la que dormía plácidamente en su cama por lo que no la molesto se encamino a tomar una ducha a ver si se le pasaba todo el malestar, luego de eso se vistió con un short y una camiseta un poco holgada ya que iba arreglar todo el desastre que hicieron, no sabía si salir ya que tenía miedo de encontrarse con la mirada de la madre de Inuyasha que la estudiaba detenidamente, me decidí y salí encontrándome con un Inuyasha apunto de tocar la puerta

Inu ya se fue tu mamá que estás aquí o quiere conocerme, o no me digas no le caí que te dijo quiere que me vaya de aquí.

Kagome cálmate ya se fue le encantaste con solo verte ahora necesito hablar contigo podemos.

Claro vamos porque Sango sigue dormida.

Bueno en el estudio- Al escuchar donde quería hablar Inuyasha no pude más que recordar lo que paso ahí y seguirlo callada, al entrar ahí me entro el pánico así que me aleje lo más posible de Inuyasha.

Kagome sé que desde esta mañana todo se ha dado tan rápido para nosotros y nos hemos dicho cosas y cosas, tú me entiendes ya te dije que me gustas y tú lo dijiste en la mañana dime que quieres hacer con esto que sentimos.

Inuyasha tú también me gustas te lo dije pero esto es nuevo para mí nunca me he enamorado ni he besado a nadie tu ere el primero y me gusto, no te negare tengo miedo pero enserio podemos intentarlo.

Claro que podemos intentarlo tonta eso no se pregunta.

Tengo que preguntarte y que me dejes claro que es esto contigo todo es difícil eres un necio.

Bueno si soy necio a veces y tu una insoportable enojona pero quiero decirte que solo me dejes quererte- no espere su respuesta ya que por el brillo de sus ojos sabía lo que me respondería la bese por segunda vez pero ahora se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutarse mutuamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: TU ME DESCONTROLAS**

Otro mes más que se pasa volando, pero ahora estaba nerviosa al no saber que era apropiado llevar para conocer bien a los padres de Inuyasha estaba tan feliz la vida a su lado no era fácil por decirlo así peleaban por muchas cosas en especial por lo quisquilloso que es con la comida pero era feliz, le parecía tan lejano los días de encierro y a veces ya ni se acordaba de Naraku ni de que la estaría buscando se sentía plena con Inuyasha aunque él era un paranoico con que saliera, cada día le prometía que arreglaría todo y ella sería tan libre como quisiera aunque ella sabe que miente lo ha llegado a conocer tan bien, es caprichoso, celoso, sobreprotector, caballeroso, atento aunque se haga el desinteresado esta siempre pendiente de todo y para llenar su felicidad Sango va muy bien con Miroku aunque a veces tiene que frenarla por sus celos y aunque no lo acepten eran tan parecidos con Inuyasha.

Ahora ya sabía que mis padres me amaban y mi hermano me está buscando aunque no hemos podido contactarnos con él, mi tía es otro problema saben que estuvo detrás del accidente de mis padres o algo sospechan y encima de la decisión de mi hermano de dejar todo y salir a mi búsqueda dándole mala información par que este siempre fuera de Japón, no descartan que ella me dejara con Naraku, para quedarse con todo.

Al principio no lo acepte pero ahora creo que todo es posible Naraku me buscaba con insistencia por lo que se enteraron y pronto se casaría así que creo que así ojala me deje en paz, aunque lo dudaba ese hombre siempre me repitió que solo la muerte nos alejaría nadie mas no negare que tengo miedo pero más por Inuyasha. Escuche ligeros toques sobre la puerta- pase.

Kagome que haces, aun ni te has vestido Inuyasha ya te espera.

Sango sálvame estoy descolocada no sé qué ponerme y si no les agrado y si quieren alguien que recuerde su pasado y tenga una familia estable.

Cálmate mujer te amaran y no te preocupes Inuyasha ya hablo con ellos de tu situación y quieren ayudar así que es una buena señal verdad además solo es eso lo que te preocupa, ya suéltalo que has hecho con Inuyasha ustedes viven aquí prácticamente solos sabes que puedes confiar en mi además deberían cuidarse aun tu eres muy joven y tienen que casarse para pensar en niños.

Sango que dices no hemos hecho nada, a veces unos besos subidos de tono y me pidió no andar en piyama por ahí aunque eso sí fue extraño lo tome bien él es celoso es normal verdad, no hemos hecho nada mas o me respeta mucho o no sé que estoy haciendo mal.

Ósea que tú quieres que sea sincero y te lo pida no creía que fueras así tu solo déjalo Kagome debe estar haciéndose el caballeroso pero se muere por ti no lo vez no puede verte en piyama como antes porque te comería, es un pervertido como Miroku- las dos estallaron en carcajadas- bueno te ayudo a ponerte linda.

XXX

Miroku que tanto hacen, ya vamos tarde.

Cálmate hombre las chicas siempre tardan así se ponen más bonitas tu tranquilo ya mismo aparecen.

Necesito pensar en otra cosa, cuenta me como te va con Sango.

Bueno la verdad bien luego de descubrir quién era la chica que me acusaba de ser su novio la hice hablar con la verdad frente a Sango ella me creyó y prometió poner de parte y no hacer caso a los malos rumores, lo demás son besos y salidas por el momento no quiero que piense que solo quiero otra cosa con ella por eso no le insinuó nada, me da hasta miedo decírselo y se enoje y me deje.

No seas dramático, no porque le digas que la deseas te va a mandar a volar como yo lo veo es a la única que no le has dicho que quieres un hijo de ella y ella lo puede tomar a mal no lo has pensado.

Hay amigo quien las entiende si se lo dices se enojan si no les dices también se enojan, por otro lado tú ya lo hiciste picaron.

De que me hablas yo respeto a Kagome quiero esperar a que me tenga confianza y conocernos bien para decirle algo, no soy como tu pervertido.

Ya te lo dije yo tampoco le insinuó nada quieres que me mate.

Quien te va a matar Miroku- vieron a las chicas paradas cerca de ellos listas.

Nadie amor, te ves lindísima nos vamos ya mismo es hora de la reservación te va encantar el lugar yo lo sé.

Como digas tu Inu cierra la boca y apresúrense o sé que tus padres vendrán por ti, compórtense y nos vemos mañana para almorzar si diviértanse.

Si Sango nos vemos, vámonos Kagome estas hermosas- le ofreció su brazo para salir, Kagome usaba un lindo vestido casual con zapatos de muñeca su cabello todo virado para un lado con un ligero maquillaje.

Gracias, nos vemos chicos.

Crees que este vestido está muy corto Inu.

No estas perfecta mis padres te conocerán y quedaran encantados aunque mama ya cree que eres perfecta sin conocerte.

Estoy tan nerviosa

Tranquila.

XXX

Izayo corría de un lado para el otro.

Cálmate mujer ya todo está listo, quédate quieta y respira.

No lo entiendes todo debe estar perfecto, quiero que sepa que con nosotros va estar protegida y bien, no recuerdas todo lo que nos contó Inuyasha la pobrecita la ha pasado tan mal.

Si mi amor pero poniéndote frenética no sacas nada ya mismo llegan también Sesshomaru que espero no traiga a su prometida le dije solo familia- escucharon la puerta abrirse, entrando una Kagome asustada y su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podían creer que volviera a ser el hombre despreocupado y feliz que era y todo por Kagome.

Hola papá, mamá, les presento Kagome Higurashi mi novia.

Querida que lindo verte estas bellísima- el abrazo llego con tal efusividad que Kagome solo alcanzo a quedarse quita.

Basta amor la asustas, mucho gusto Kagome.

El gusto es mío, perdón la demora.

No pasa nada querida pero pasemos a la terraza tengo preparado unos aperitivos que espero te gusten y me cuentas más de ti quieres.

Claro – poco le importo Inuyasha y su esposo quería conversar con Kagome.

Padre estaremos solo nosotros o vendrá Sesshomaru.

La verdad lo invite no me aseguro venir así que no se decirte.

Y así paso el día entre risas anécdotas vergonzosas de Inuyasha y chismoseo de todo, Kagome no podía estar más feliz encantada con lo buenos que eran los padres de Inuyasha, sabía que faltaba Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, acordaron dormir esa noche ahí así que se preparaban para la cena en la cocina se encontraban Izayo con Kagome quienes reían por los relatos que Izayo le contaba de Inuyasha.

Querida espérame si voy a la despensa por unas cosas, mientras puedes sacar el jugo del congelador.

Hizo lo que Izayo le mando y se sentó en el desayunador de la cocina para esperarla.

Mamá perdón por llegar tarde, la loca de Kagura no quería dejarme ir- las palabras se quedaron en el viento- tu quien eres

No podía ni moverse esos ojos la analizaban a tal magnitud que parecía que podría mirar hasta su alma, se tranquilizó porque él se parecía a Inuyasha debía ser su hermano bajo de la silla se para delante de él y se presentó, él era tan increíblemente atractivo y varonil aunque daba miedo.

Mucho gusto soy Kagome Higurashi la novia de Inuyasha.

No lo podía creer ese tonto con una novia tan linda, tenía los mismos ojos que esa chiquilla, el mismo aire y las dos tienen parentesco con los Higurashi debía ser una broma que a estas alturas volviera a saber de esa pequeña parlanchina.

Si algo me contaron un gusto Sesshomaru Taisho el hermano mayor del atolondrado de tu novio.

Si me lo imagine, si buscas a tu mamá fue a la despensa regresa enseguida.

No importa la esperare, y puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Claro dime- le sonrió de tal manera que solo pudo concretar que si se parecía a esa niñita.

Tienes alguna hermana menor, parecida a ti.

La verdad no sé si Inuyasha les conto que no tengo memoria de muchas cosas de mi pasado, pero sé que tengo un hermano mayor, mis padres fallecieron tengo tíos de parte de mamá porque papa era hijo único, talvez tenga primas pero no lo sé, porque la pregunta.

No solo curiosidad conocí a alguien parecida a ti hace algunos años

Parecida a mí, Sango dice que me parezco a la ex de Inuyasha.

Si te pareces a Kykio.

Hola hijo que sorpresa pensamos que no vendrías, como estas te quedaras a cenar con nosotros.

Hola mamá me quedare solo a cenar y tengo unas cosas que hablar con mi padre y contigo.

No me digas que es de tu boda ya hablamos sobre eso, pero si quieres hablaremos luego tu padre y hermano están colocando la mesa vamos ayúdame a llevar todo.

Kagome se quedó ahí pensando en lo que le digo Sesshomaru, ella si se parece a Kykio y si era por eso que Inuyasha estaba con ella no quería tener esas ideas en la cabeza pero la mayoría le dice que es idéntica a Kykio.

Vamos querida se enfría todo.

Claro vamos.

XXX

Inuyasha sabes si ya averiguaron más de Kagome.

Si padre, cada vez me convenzo más que Naraku y su tía lo planearon todo ella para quedarse con todo y el para quedarse con Kagome como su amante porque está próximo a casarse, aunque no ha dejado de buscar a Kagome tengo miedo que se encuentren por ahí y la aleje de mí.

Tranquilo estamos buscando pruebas que lo incriminen y poder proceder a denunciarlo.

Si pero me tiene preocupado es su hermano no lo encontramos por ningún lado.

Tu estas por el momento con ella trata de no alterarla con noticias incompletas ya aparecerá y lo que quiero preguntarte es que si estas con ella porque se parece a Kykio o la quieres de verdad.

Padre ella podrá parecerse físicamente a esa mujer pero son totalmente diferente en su manera de ser la quiero muchísimo y este tiempo que hemos estado juntos solo me confirma que es la indicada y no la perderé por nada.

Me alegra oír eso, espero que todo se arregle rápido para que puedan hacer una vida tranquila.

Bueno aquí está la comida y Sesshomaru ya llego.

Hola padre, hermanito.

Que tal Sesshomaru pensé que no vendrías.

Tengo una charla pendiente con mis padres, ya conocí a Kagome es tan…igual a Kykio

Cállate ella no tiene nada de esa mujer, deja de molestarme.

Bueno chicos muero de hambre a cenar.

La cena paso amena con una que otra pelea de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pero nada grave, estaba feliz de convivir con ellos pero no salía de su cabeza el hecho de que se parece mucho a Kykio.

Bueno ya es tarde podemos conversar un momento padre.

Claro discúlpennos.

Muchas gracias todo estaba delicioso Izayo.

Hay querida gracias me retiro voy a ver que esos dos no se maten.

Inu podemos hablar un momento.

Claro linda, vamos te muestro tu habitación y hablamos ahí te parece.

Si.

XXX

Sabes que no lo apruebo Sesshomaru estas cometiendo un error al casarte con esa mujer solo por los negocios para expandir la empresa, necesito que entiendas que te quiero ver feliz.

Voy hacer feliz ella sabe que es por interés así que no hay problema no la estoy engañando con falsas promesas de amor. Madre hazlo entrar en razón necesito que firmes el acuerdo del contrato para la nueva sucursal en Hong Kong.

Sesshomaru piénsalo mejor sí.

No cambiare de opinión entienden me van apoyar o yo veré como lo hago a mi manera. Hare la fiesta de compromiso en 2 meses tiempo suficiente para que se decidan si me apoyan o no, que tengan una buena noche adiós.

XXX

Es tan hermosa la habitación y grande- parecía una niña pequeña corriendo por toda la habitación y mirando con genuina curiosidad.

Tranquila mi habitación está enfrente de la tuya por si se te ofrece algo, querías decirme algo que era.

Bueno Inuyasha veras, seré muy sincera y directa, te gusto porque me parezco a Kykio.

Que tonterías dices ya lo he dicho mil beses físicamente pueden parecerse pero no eres como ella sí y por eso me encantas- cerro la puerta para no ser interrumpidos y se acercó a Kagome abrazándola.

Tu pequeña loquita me encantas, tu manera de ser lo buena que eres hasta cuando te enojas eres hermosa, eres buena como ninguna aunque hayas pasado por tanto sufrimiento, eres sincera y amable con todos, eres perfecta que más quieres que te diga.

Inuyasha es lo más lindo que me has dicho- se acercó poco a poco y lo beso

Ahí lo supo él era totalmente el indicado, siempre salvándola y apoyándola cuidándola, se dejó llevar por el beso que cada vez subía más de tono coloco las manos en el cuello de Inuyasha para acercarse más a él, lo sintió temblar cuando paso una de sus mano por su cuello hasta enredarla en su cabello, rio para sí misma le encantaba saber el poder que tenía sobre él, lo que no contaba era que el la tomara de la cintura y la hiciera enredar sus piernas en la cintura de el para apegarla a la primera pared que encontraron, no despego sus manos d sus muslos mejor los apretó no hizo más que ahogar un gemido en sus labios, se sentía endemoniadamente bien no quería parar se separaron por aire pero Inuyasha la volvió a besar haciendo más presión contra su cuerpo, sintió su mano entrando debajo del vestido y se paralizo todo se volvió blanco que estaban haciendo, al sentirla así Inuyasha se detuvo y se disculpó separándose de ella al instante.

Perdóname no quise yo, lo que pasa es que, hay perdón tú me descontrolas lo sabes verdad por eso me ensimisme tanto que no estaba pensando y tú no te negaste y yo, bueno dime algo te enfadaste conmigo.

Yo te descontrolo, primero no te disculpes si quiero que sepas que me encantas y tus besos son como decirlo una droga para mi te quiero pero tengo miedo Inu, yo la verdad nunca estado con nadie de esa forma.

Es decir que Naraku nunca te toco ni te tomo a la fuerza.

Bueno si hizo conmigo muchas cosas a la fuerza como besarme o tocarme de vez en cuando hasta me obligo a dormir con el abrazándome pero jamás paso a mas porque me decía que quería más de mí y que con el tiempo yo me entregaría a él nunca paso y el día que me dijo que sería suya así tuviera que amarrarme a la cama y tomarme a la fuerza escape sin importarme nada, hubo momentos que sentía que no iba a parar pero me sentía llorar o suplicarle que me dejara y se detenía y salía de la habitación hecho una furia y si me capturaban de nuevo estaba decidida a matarme con tal de no ser suya puede que él me ame y por eso espero por mí pero yo no él ha sido la causa de mis desgracias y jamás lo quiero volver a ver.

Preciosa jamás lo volverás a ver si ahora estás conmigo perdón por precipitarme hice que recordaras todas esas cosas.

No Inu yo a ti te quiero estoy contigo porque me he enamorado de ti y te seré honesta no quería que pararas no sé qué me paso me entro más que miedo una sensación rara que no se descifrar pero yo quiero todo contigo me entiendes así que no te disculpes- lo abrace para que sintiera que todo lo que estaba diciéndole era cierto

Kagome te quiero tanto, no quiero presionar esto si te quiero bien y con tiempo ya todo se dará sí.

Si te quiero Inu - Yo también te quiero preciosa.

XXX

Enserio ya sabes dónde está el hermano de Kagome, porque no se lo has dicho aun.

Quiero darles tiempo entiendes, pueda que su hermano aparezca aquí y se la lleve lejos para protegerla, como quedaría Inuyasha piénsalo con todo sé que la prima de Kagome estará aquí en casi 2 meses y me pude contactar con ella solo que lo que me dijo me dejo pensando no quiere que nadie sepa de Kagome en especias sus padres que ella quiere hablar con Kagome primero prácticamente ni se conocen pero tiene cosas importantes que contarle.

Que no se lo cuentes a nadie que ella viene a ver a Kagome, está muy raro.

Si pero por ahora quiero darles más tiempo a esos dos para que llegado el momento Kagome pueda decidir que va hacer con su vida.

Bueno yo quiero llevarla a una fiesta se inaugurará una discoteca nueva así que ayúdame a convencer a Inuyasha que vayamos es en 1 mes pero ya tengo pases vip.

Como tú quieras princesa será bueno que Kagome salga y conozca más todo además estará con nosotros.

XXX

Ya te dije no iré a tu dichosa fiesta tengo cosas que hacer y cuidar mi imagen

Primero Naraku cariño mío, no te puedes negar irán muchos amigos míos y saben que eres mi prometido estamos a meses de la boda no se verá nada lindo que no estés en mi cumpleaños así que debes ir si no quieres un verdadero show que daré para tus colegas y medios, me conoces sabes que soy capaz

Maldita sea deja de ser caprichosa, está bien iré un momento y ya contenta.

Vez no es difícil corazón nos vemos no llegues tan tarde sí.

Cerró la llamada y le daban ganas de romper el celular, cuando de repente sonó.

Dime.

Señor tenemos un información de la señorita se sospecha que esta con la familia Taisho ya que la información que no nos quisieron revelar del vehículo la rastreamos por otros medios pertenece a los Taisho o mejor dicho a su compañía

Con razón tienen el poder de ocultarse de mí, averigua si esta con ellos has lo que sea para comprobar si se encuentra con ellos la quiero de regreso aquí lo antes posible, si la capturan la quiero en la casa de Tokio.

Entendido Señor, le avisare como fue todo lo antes posible- Colgó el celular y una sonrisa cruzo por sus labio.

Por fin te encontré y ahora serás mía para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8. JAMAS**

Hay Inu no seas aguafiestas vamos mira que Kagome le emociona la idea de salir a bailar ella tiene que conocer todo lo que se ha perdido estos años.

Sango es muy peligroso que tal si alguien de Naraku la ve, ella esta aun en peligro y lo sabes.

Está con nosotros además mandare a poner seguridad en todas las entradas y salidas no la dejaremos sola ni un momento.

No le agradaba la idea de salir a un lugar tan lleno de gente pero sabía de ante mano que Kagome quería ir a la dichosa fiesta y que estaba cansada del encierro quería complacerla pero algo no le cuadraba, quería complacerla y no tenía más remedio que confiar que todo saldría bien.

Está bien iremos a esa dichosa fiesta mándame la dirección.

No tranquilo iré arreglarme con Kagome, llevare a mi estilista todos saldremos de tu casa el sábado en la noche.

Como quieran, pero si le pasa algo a Kagome tú serás la responsable entendiste.

Si señor mal humorado nos vemos mañana, besos a Kagome.

XXX

Enserio vamos a ir Inu.

Si Sango molesto todo el mes ya me tenía arto.

La verdad yo si tengo muchas ganas de ir.

Si lo sé por eso también acepte ir, prométeme que no te alejaras de mi ni un segundo debes estar donde pueda verte.

Si lo prometo, estoy tan emocionada conocer por primera vez esa clase de lugares.

Bueno pequeña ojala no pase nada y ya mismo va a llegar la loca de Sango con todo lo que dijo.

No termine ni la frase y ya la tenía a Sango revoloteando por todo el lugar, con gente por todos lados llevando ropa y maquillaje era una locura, así que decidí dejarlas solas para que hagan las cosas que hacen las chicas, desde que Kagome entro en mi vida me siento más feliz, relajado, querido y muchos sentimientos más que son nuevos para mí, ella es tan dulce y a la vez explosiva cuando alguien la hace enfadar, tantas facetas que he podido conocer de ella en este tiempo y todas me fascinan, tenía miedo no lo negaba que algo la alejara de mí, tenía un mal presentimiento desde hace unos días atrás, cada vez faltaba menos para que conociera a su prima y empezara a retomar su vida y poner a Naraku tras las rejas, aunque algo no cuadraba algo en él decía que nada iba a ser tan fácil y lo único que no quería es ver sufrir a su pequeña. Llego al estudio y saco la investigación que le llegaba cada semana de Kagome, ya sabían que Naraku fue novio de la madre de Kagome cuando eran jóvenes, luego terminaron y se casó con el padre de Kagome, que su tía es la que ahora lleva las riendas de la empresa que es de Sota y Kagome, que nadie sabe el paradero de Sota y lo que más le desconcierta es la corta investigación del accidente de los padres de Kagome y de la desaparición de la misma, solo estaba seguro que le devolvería todo a Kagome, todo lo que le arrebataron y que jamás la dejaría sola él estaría para ella pasara lo que pasara.

XXX

Kagome por última vez enserio estas preciosa, hazme caso con ese atuendo dejaras a más de uno sin palabras, confía en mí.

Sango esta blusa en muy descotada y no crees que el rojo llama mucho la atención, además con estos zapatos en algún momento caeré.

No estas preciosa esa blusa strapless con manga se te ve hermosa el pantalón jean destaca tu hermoso trasero linda y los zapatos deben ser de tacón alto te dan elegancia y porte, así que estas perfecta, levantaremos tu cabello un poco en un lado dejaremos tus hermosos risos en las puntas así te ves más angelical.

No lo sé Sango nunca me he vestido así me siento una atrevida.

Solo escucho que Sango estallaba en risas, cuando recupero la compostura la miro con ternura- Querida mía eres hermosa aprovéchalo no dijiste tú mismo que Inuyasha se ha frenado contigo todos estos días que evita acercarse demasiado y que te rehúye cuando intentas avanzar, ya te lo he dicho tienes que tentarlo y será tuyo.

Si pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Sango.

Tranquila que ya lo traes loquito por ti así que no va hacer difícil que hoy logres todo lo que quieras con él, así que cálmate y hay que retocar aun un poco tu maquillaje.

XXX

Ya estaban solo esperando a Sango y Kagome para irse no sabía que tanto hacían.

Cálmate Inuyasha ellas saldrán en algún momento es normal que se tomen su tiempo para ponerse bellas

Es fácil decirlo para ti estás acostumbrado a esperar a Sango, por mi lado hace más de dos años que no espero a alguien.

Créeme amigo vale la pena.

No lo termino de decir que las vio salir estaban lindísimas las dos pero no podía despegar sus ojos de Kagome se veía como decirlo sin parecer un pervertido como Miroku, estaba tan sexy si, linda seguro, era una Diosa eso es lo que era.

Sanguito preciosa te vez tan perfecta.

Hay deja de decir locuras y vámonos sí, quiero disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible con Kagome hoy, además Inuyasha no dirás nada me esmere en que Kagome quede bella no lo crees.

Que dices…a si estas muy hermosa pequeña.

Gracias Inuyasha, tú también te ves bien.

Bueno vámonos tortolos que se nos hace tarde.

XXX

Iba con Inuyasha en el carro los dos solos y no podía dejar de mirarlo era tan guapo y caballeroso con ella, se siente tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado, luego de todo lo que le toco vivir en esa casa confinada a soledad y encierro, hoy estaba decidida estaría con Inuyasha en cuerpo y alma, aunque no quería que el mal interpretara si ella sabía mucho de ese tema era porque según Naraku debía saber cómo complacerlo cuando llegara el día de tenerla, recordarlo solo le daba escalofrió y salían a flote sus miedos, no quería volver a verlo jamás.

Porque me miras con tanta insistencia Kagome tengo algo en la cara o que pasa.

Es que siendo sincera Inu eres muy guapo – solo cuando lo soltó se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y se coloreo hasta las orejas y dejo de mirarlo al instante.

Sabes pequeña eres tan linda y dulce que me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado y ya llegamos preciosa. Me dejo un rato anonadada lo que me dijo de manera tan natural que hizo que una calidez recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Al bajar me percate que estábamos en la entrada de un local muy grande con luces por todos lados hermoso y la música se escuchaba hasta donde estábamos, había una gran cola de gente, pensé que nos tomaría mucho tiempo entrar pero Inuyasha presento dos pases dorados y enseguida entramos, me sentía en un sueño todo tan perfecto e Inuyasha llevándome de la mano lo hacía solo aún mejor, a lo lejos pude ver a Sango y Miroku en una mesa un poco apartada, yo no podía dejar de ver a todos lados las luces la gente bailando otros en algo que parecía un bar conversando por dentro era mucho más bonito que por fuera varios niveles de pistas todo era tan llamativo.

Me deje guiar llegar a la mesa Sango tomo la iniciativa diciéndome algo que a duras penas entendí solo cuando pusieron una bebida frente a mí me percate que quería que probara lo que pidió para mí, estaba tan embelesada con la linda bebida que me daba pena beberla, me explicaron que era aunque la verdad no escuchaba muy bien lo que decían.

Solo sabía que me estaba divirtiendo tanto hasta que Inuyasha salió un momento con Miroku y Sango me jalo a la pista de baile aun no era una experta pero Sango me decía que lo hacía muy bien, vi a Inuyasha a lo lejos conversar con una chica muy bonita a lo que me pareció incomodo con la conversación y vinieron rápido donde estábamos nosotras, intente no darle importancia pero mi mente no dejo de divagar quien era esa hermosa chica que se comía con los ojos a mi Inuyasha, solo ahí caí en cuenta de lo celosa que podía ser, al sentir los brazos de Inuyasha en mi cintura salí de mi ensoñación él me sonreía con esa sonrisa coqueta que me encantaba y de un momento a otro escuche gritar a Sango que le encanta esa canción, la logre reconocer es la que puso en casa de Inuyasha cuando armamos ese alboroto.

Si a mí también me encantaba esa canción le tome gusto de tanto oirá creo que se llamaba Attention de Charlie Puth, aproveche que Inuyasha me tenía abrazada de la espalda y pegada a el para empezar a bailar tan sensual como pudiera, cuando sentí las manos de Inuyasha en mis caderas sentí que en suelo desaparecía de mis pies, lo sentí pegarme más a él y hundir su nariz en mi cuello como oliéndome me sentía en las nubes, pasmos bailando hasta que me dolieron los pies y decidimos tomar algo más, no me pude más que sonrojar cuando vi que Miroku devorada a besos a Sango antes de ir por nuestras bebidas, Inuyasha se sonrió y solo se fue siguiendo a Miroku, nada no me beso y me sentí un poco envidiosa de Sango que me sonreía.

Cuando iba a decirle a Sango que tenía suerte y molestarla un poco, sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo como si alguien me estuviese observando, al instante empecé a buscar al causante de esa sensación y se me cayó el alma al piso ahí parado a unas mesas de mi estaba Naraku mirándome con odio en sus ojos, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se congelaba solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, tenía que alejarme de él me llevaría con él lo sabía muy dentro de mí que él jamás me dejaría tranquila, jamás me dejaría ser libre y feliz, empecé a temblar y solo pude abrazarme a mí mismo cuando lo vi decidido viniendo a paso lento y sin despegar su mirada de mí, esto era malo muy malo no quería volverlo a ver bajo ninguna circunstancia pero estaba ahí caminando hacia ella y ella no podía ni hablar, que tonta había sido ella sabía más que bien que tenía todo el poder para buscarla y seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, Inuyasha debía buscas a Inuyasha y salir de ahí, cuando quiso reaccionar él ya estaba ahí parado frente a ella viéndola con tanto odio que sintió el miedo correr por todo mi cuerpo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9. MIEDOS**

No lo negaba la estaba pasando muy bien, dejando de lado el hecho de tener una sensación rara en el pecho y haber visto a una ex lo cual fue incomodo pero saber que Yura está por ahí rondando a Kagome para conocer a mi nueva conquista como dijo me tiene a la defensiva aunque me dijo que su prometido no aparecería por ahí no quería confiarme mucho iba a sacar de ahí a Kagome en cuanto supe que Yura estaba festejando su cumpleaños ahí pero al acercarme y sentirla bailar pegada a mí me hizo olvidarme del mundo solo pude desechar todo miedo y divertirme con ella, mi pequeña Kagome que me estaba volviendo loco ella lo sabía y me tentaba, la dejaría liberarse de todo la veía contenta bailando, tomando y charlando de lo más feliz con Sango.

Nos alejamos con Miroku a traerles más de esos cocteles que les encantaron a las chicas, solo unos minutos bastaron para ver que mis miedos más profundos afloraban Naraku charlando con Kagome y Sango, no podía ser jale a Miroku que se quejaba sin saber el motivo de mi arranque hacia las chicas, lo sabía él estaba pisándonos los talones o vino por Yura, vi que Sango se interpuso que Naraku tocara a Kagome y mi pequeña abrazada así mismo temblaba, no lo dejaría, no me la quitaría bajo ningún concepto, cuando llegue a ellos me sentí más tranquilo y solo abrace a Kagome contra mi pecho para que no lo siguiera viendo y supiera que estoy con ella y no le pasaría nada malo.

Lo vi mirarme con cierto asombro y yo sé bien que fue por tomar entre mis brazos Kagome porque luego solo pude ver odio en sus ojos.

Bueno por lo que me doy cuenta todos saben quién soy yo y que quiero a Kagome de vuelta, no me iré por las ramas, así que Kagome me conoces verdad sabes que al final volverás a mí por las bunas o por las malas y ahora que confirmo que estas con los Taisho, será más fácil así que porque no les ahorras el sufrimiento y vienes por las buenas conmigo linda.

Sentí a Kagome temblar entre mis brazos y empezar a llorar, era un maldito no le importaba que estuviéramos presentes él quería infundirle todo el miedo posible a Kagome y yo no se la dejaría fácil.

Bueno maldito loco cállate que Kagome jamás volverá contigo ella es ahora libre de hacer lo que quiera, y no volverás a ponerle un dedo encima no ira a ninguna parte contigo ahora está conmigo y no dejare que nada le pase, ella recuperara todo lo que ustedes malditos le arrebataron.

Bueno niñito quieres jugar al héroe juguemos, ella es mía y lo sabe así que no me preocupo de más, si me disculpan solo me acerque a saludar mi prometida está en su fiesta de cumpleaños me retiro, y a ti linda recuerda mis palabras volverás a mi así que no te encariñes mucho con ellos.

Lo vi alejarse y sentí que Kagome solo empezaba a llorar más contra mi pecho no espere a nadie salí con ella aferrándola a mi pecho, ese maldito acercarse solo para infundirle miedo a Kagome es un frívolo. Cuando llegamos al auto Kagome no quería despegarse de mí, tuve que convencerla que era para irnos a casa, pero pensándolo bien a qué casa ya que si ese maldito sabía que estaba con nosotros nos buscaría en todas las propiedades a nombre de los Taisho de todos nosotros, solo pensé en una persona la cual sabía que tenía diferentes negocios apartados de papá y casas a nombre de su madre, mi lindo hermanito aunque no quisiera decirle que necesito su ayuda no me queda de otra hablaría con Sesshomaru para que me ayudara hasta poder llevarme a Kagome lejos de Naraku, donde nunca la pueda encontrar.

XXX

Los vi salir muy rápido y sabía que Inuyasha intentaría esconderla de nuevo de mí, así que yo haría mi movimiento también no la volvería a perder de vista, no podía dejar la fiesta así como así, sino la loca de mi prometida haría un escándalo, pero los mandaría a seguir y pondría vigilancia en las residencias Taisho, ya sabía dónde quedaban cada una de ellas, gracias a Yura que insistió tanto en que viniera la pude encontrar yo en persona, estaba tan bella, provocativa y a la vez tan dulce como la recordaba, solo pude confirmar mis sospechas cuando vi a Inuyasha Taisho acercarse y bailar tan pegado con ella entre sus brazos, se dejaba llevar por él y le brindaba esas sonrisas que me las negó todo este tiempo a mí, no pude sentir más que la rabia creciendo en mí y el odio hacia esa mujer traicionera tan igual a su madre, ella era mía y estaba ahí dejándose llevar por otro hombre que no era yo.

La iba hacer pagar por esto y por cada día que estuvo lejos de mí la haría rogar mi perdón, lo que más me preocupaba era si ella ya se entregó a él, no quería ni pensarlo, no podía ser que me hiciera eso ella se conservaría para mí la cuide y vele para convertirla en la mujer perfecta para mí y solo para mí, no quería salirse de sus cabales así que dejo de pensar en eso.

Cuando la vio sola no lo pensó ni un segundo era el momento para acercarse a ella que sepa que no la dejaría, no podía llevársela de ahí en ese momento había mucha gente, pero el sabia el efecto que causaba en Kagome así que la perturbaría todo lo que pudiera y borraría su hermosa sonrisa, de antemano siempre intento influirle miedo desde el mismo instante en que la tuvo en su poder para dejarle claro que no podía dejarlo sino acabaría con todo lo que quiere y con ella, como la amaba malditamente la amaba con locura y por eso vio medianamente su bienestar hasta ese momento la tomaría de todas las maneras para que jamás lo olvidara y que le quedara claro que es suya por sobre todo y eso ella no lo podrá cambiar.

Sonrió para sí, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco para tenerla de vuelta, la llevaría fuera del país y formarían su familia, de Yura ya se encargaría cuando llegara el momento.

XXX

Inuyasha manejaba como loco, lo escuche maldecir un par de veces no sabía que decir peor que hacer, el ver a Naraku ahí tan lleno de odio por mí y decidido a acabar con todo lo que he logro en este tiempo, solo me comía por dentro la desolación y el miedo a perder a Inuyasha y sin temor a equivocarse podría estar más que segura que lo amaba a ese hombre bueno y comprensible que la salvo sin esperar nada a cambio, la cuido y mostro otra faceta del mundo donde solo pudo ver felicidad no quería causarle problemas no quería que lo hirieran ni a su familia que la acogió con tanto cariño y encima le ayudan averiguar sobre su vida para recuperar todo, quiero creer que Inuyasha podrá manejarlo enserio lo quiero creer con todo mi corazón, pero mi miedo hacia Naraku me lo grita el hará lo que sea sin importar a quien se lleva por delante y eso me aterra, solo puedo llorar y sentirme una inútil, porque a mí era lo que siempre me pregunte desde que me acuerdo, que tengo de especial que Naraku me quiera con él a toda costa.

El amor no es eso lo he leído en infinidad de libros que me dejaba leer como premio cuando me portaba como él quería, si Naraku me amara velara por verme feliz, que no se trata de eso amar, quiero dejar de temblar porque de solo pensar en estar en manos de Naraku otra vez me carcome, solo quería permanecer con Inuyasha y amarlo, quiero con él una familia y aunque jamás pese en eso hasta ahora, es lo que quiero, soy codiciosa quiero una vida a su lado, pero el conmigo solo tiene problemas y problemas, no quiero eso para él, no viviremos huyendo de Naraku, escondiéndonos eso no es vida esa no es la vida que quiero para mi amor, el que me salvo del hoyo en el que estaba, quiero más para él, pero como decirle que me iré por mi lado sin morirme por dentro.

Salí de mi trance cuando me sujeto para bajarme del auto, no sabía dónde estábamos pero era un lindo edificio, lo escuche decir que aquí estaríamos hasta ver cómo irnos lejos, no me lo creía quería huir conmigo lo sabía pero muy dentro de mi escucharlo decir eso me lleno de felicidad él quería escapar conmigo y eso era más que suficiente para saber que me quería tanto como yo a él, solo me aferre a su abrazo y entramos al edificio era mucho más bonito que por afuera, vi a un guardia acercarse a nosotros y permitirnos subir, que ya nos estaban esperando, quien nos esperaba sabía que podía confiar en Inuyasha así que me deje llevar hasta que llegamos al 5 piso y al ingresar ahí estaba era Sesshomaru viéndonos con cara de pocos amigos pero invitándonos a pasar y pidiéndole explicaciones de todo a Inuyasha.

XXX

No podía calmarme, algo me decía que Naraku movería cielo y tierra para arrebatarle a Kagome en ese mismo instante y lo confirmo cuando se percató que los seguían hizo de todo hasta que los perdió, llamo a Sesshomaru y le explico vagamente todo lo que paso, lo escucho molesto y que arruinaría sus planes pero que lo esperaba en departamento que usaban en las escapadas de la Universidad para que nadie los localizara, le agradeció y salió volando para allá, veía de vez en cuando a Kagome a su lado acurrucada y en un mar de llanto no dejaba de llorar y en momentos lloraba más, esto era malo muy malo no la vía visto así nunca y le partía el alma saberla mal, la sacaría de ahí sea como sea, se irían lejos donde su amor floreciera en paz, con la ayuda de su hermano que nunca mostro gran interés en su vida ahora lo ayudaba sin muchas explicaciones siempre supo que si algún día necesitaba de él no lo dejaría solo, en la universidad fue así dejo usar su departamento cuando quisiera alejarse de todo, ahí tenía un cuarto con sus cosas y Sesshomaru lo dejo disponer de todo.

Le explique todo cada detalle, no me reprocho nada me dijo que nos quedáramos ahí todo lo que quisiéramos que ese departamento está a nombre de su madre así que no habría forma que nos encontraran ahí me dejaría su auto y él se llevaría el mío a cambiarlo por otro ya que si nos seguían tienen información de todo ya, me dijo que vería como ayudarme a salir del país sin que nadie nos rastree y me avisaría, se fue dejándome con una sensación de tranquilidad en el pecho que debía aceptar que esta vez le debía y una muy grande.

Lleve a Kagome a la que fue alguna vez mi habitación, la deje para que se duchara y le preste una ropa mía que tenía ahí, yo hice lo mismo pero en la habitación de Sesshomaru, cuando estuve listo fui a buscarla para ver si quería algo de comer y al salir lo que vi me dejo sin palabras ahí parada en la ventana usando solo una camiseta mía que le quedaba como vestido solo cubriendo una poco, dejándome ver sus perfectas piernas cuando me di cuenta que estaba pensando preferí acercarme y hacerla que descanse por hoy, la vi con sus ojos perdidos en las luces de la cuidad, estaba triste pero no dejaba de estar condenadamente hermosa, la sentí estremecerse cuando la abrace por atrás para que sepa que no está sola.

Movió su cabeza para un lado dándome una vista de su cuello que me daba una invitación a besarlo y perderme en el mar de sentimientos que ella despertaba en mí, pero tenía miedo de empezar con algo que sabía se saldría de mis manos en el mismo momento que decidiera comenzar.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10.- SOLO AMAME

Ahí estaba yo desde hace más de quince minutos debatiéndome entre comerme a besos a Kagome o solo llevarla a descansar, me decidí por que descanse fue una larga noche y el ver a Naraku fue muy duro para ella, la solté a regañadientes y poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, la sentí suspirar en el mismo instante que la solté y cuando me dispuse a llevarla a la habitación sentí como me llamaba por mi nombre como dudando en decirme lo que quería.

Dime pequeña que pasa- verla tan vulnerable y triste me partía el corazón, quería hacerla sentir mejor pero no imaginaba como.

Bueno veras, no quiero quedarme sola esta noche por favor quédate conmigo.

Y ahí estaba la solución al problema quería estar a mi lado nada más y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, que me quede con ella está loca acaso, no se da cuenta lo que siento por ella cada vez que la tengo cerca no es tan inocente como para no percatarse de que hay veces que me la como solo con la mirada, no me podía estar pidiendo eso, quería acaso poner a prueba, mi fuerza de voluntad no era tanta ha estas alturas, quería besarla hasta fundirme con ella.

Kagome, sabes que lo que me estas pidiendo no puede ser, yo te deseo con locura y lo sabes, no quiero hacer algo indebido y luego pienses que por estar tan sensible por lo que paso con Naraku yo me pude aprovechar de ti, lo entiendes verdad – vi la tristeza reflejada en su rostro iba a llorar no podía ponerse peor, no quería herirla y termino haciéndola llorar.

Lo entiendo enserio perdón por pedir algo tan irracional, es solo que yo también deseo estar contigo, así que no entiendo a qué le huyes, ya te lo he dicho quiero ser tuya de todas las formas posibles, yo te quiero de verdad.

Yo también te quiero a un nivel más allá de lo que puedas imaginar, es solo que siento miedo de todo respecto a ti, no quiero que sufras ya has tenido suficiente con todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora y no creo que estés preparada para pasar a otro nivel nuestra relación- la vi pasar de triste a confundida y a enojada.

Y cuando según tú estaré lista porque el del problema aquí eres tú, será que estoy preparada en unos meses o en unos años, no mejor cuando Naraku descubra donde estoy y me lleve lejos de ti, ahí seria el momento.

No te enojes Kagome créeme lo hago por tu bien y Naraku nunca más pondrá sus manos en ti, te lo juro voy a protegerte cuésteme lo que me cueste, eres mía ahora y nada ni nadie te alejara de mí- solo cuando lo dije caí en cuenta que prácticamente le grite que me pertenecía, el verla sonrojada y pasmada por la impresión me pareció algo muy tierno, hasta que la vi mirarme de manera retadora y supe que si no ponía fin a esta discusión Kagome se saldría con la suya, cuando quise cambiarle de tema ella hablo primero sin dejar de verme de manera retadora.

Entonces si soy tuya demuéstramelo.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo a Inuyasha tan descaradamente, yo no soy así era solo que quería saberme suya y lo sabía desde ya un tiempo atrás, sabía que él tenía un buen punto para no querer nada esta noche, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que a mí ya no me bastaban solo sus besos lo quería todo, no dejaba de lado el hecho de que lo hacía también por escapar del miedo que aun sentía en mi cuerpo por ver a Naraku de frente y que me dijera tan tranquilo que yo volvería a él, no quería ni imaginarme de nuevo soportando su toque y su presencia rondándome, acechando y sabía de antemano que si caía en sus manos esta vez no sería nada paciente ni piadoso conmigo me tomaría sin importarle nada, me obligue a dejar de pensar en Naraku y convencer a Inuyasha de que borrara todo rastro de miedo en mí.

Lo vi ahí como rogando porque negara lo que le dije pero no ahora no retrocedería ni un poquito, no espere respuesta me abalance a él para besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él quería que se diera cuenta de que lo quería a él esa noche, para que me consolara y me hiciera olvidar la fea realidad en la que Naraku convierte mi vida, que sepa que es mi salvador mi bálsamo en medio de toda esa tormenta que es mi vida. Lo sentí dudar al corresponderme e intentar separarse de mi pero no lo deje me pegue más a él y en el último intento para que cediera lo mordí en su labio inferior, cuando se quejó profundice más el beso me tiendo mi lengua en su boca y cuando pensé que no me correspondería como quería lo sentí abrazarme y besarme con más pasión y deseo del que imagine, me desconcertó un poco pero luego me deje llevar por el mar de sensaciones que sentía con cada una de sus besos.

No sé muy bien en que momento llegamos a esto con Kagome, pero cuando me reto de tal manera tan directa que solo hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de excitación, esa mujer era increíble, hermosa, decidida y me estaba pidiendo que la amara que solo la amara y yo no podía ya ni moverme de la emoción, que debía hacer, algo en mi me decía que tenía que esperar pero otra parte que solo la amara y me olvidara del mundo que la hiciera suya de una vez.

Cuando sentí los labios de Kagome sobre los míos el mundo desapareció, la manera en que me besaba era increíble intente vagamente separarme pero mi cuerpo apenas y reaccionaba que rayos pasaba conmigo, cuando la sentí morderme pude despertar de mi ensoñación y cuando sentí que iba a desistir no la podía dejar ir, no después de ese beso, la estreche más a mi pasando mis brazos por su cintura y abrazándola, quería que la amara pues le haría saber cuánto la deseaba, la sentí sobresaltarse con mis besos pero duro solo unos segundos ya que se dejó llevar y me correspondió con la misma pasión y deseo, tenerla así era simplemente increíble.

Caminamos entre besos hasta que llegamos a la ventana la apegue contra ella para poder pegarla más a mí y en un movimiento ya la tenía acorralada pegada al gran ventanal y con las piernas enrolladas en mi cadera y mis manos en su piernas tocando todo lo que podía y besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, el momento en que deje de besarla y baje hacia su cuello la oí gemir levemente y lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás para darme más acceso a ella, seguí besando mientras la pegaba más a mi haciéndole saber cuan excitado estaba, quería tocarla hacerla delirar y rogar por mí, deslice una de mis manos hasta llegar a su ropa interior ya estaba mojada eso solo hizo encenderme más, hice a un lado lo que me impedía tocarla como quería y despacio empecé a tocarla lento para no asustarla la sentí retorcerse y decir mi nombre esto era tan increíble no pararía ahí no ahora, cuando metí una de mis dedos en ella sin dejar de tocar ese punto que la hacía delirar la sentí brincar, estaba más que lista para mí pero quería más la quería gritando por mí, no la deje de torturar, metí otro de mis dedos y le escuche pedir por más la toque hasta que la sentí temblar poco a poco y quedar sin aliento por momentos la volví a besar y no supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero no podía hacerla mía ahí, quería grabarme cada parte de ella y que para ella fuera mágico por así decirlo.

Como pude me separe de ella poniéndola en el suelo la vi tambalearse y verme con desconcierto como pidiéndome explicación de porqué me había detenido en ese instante.

Estaba más que hermosa con su cabello despeinado, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarnos y ligeramente sonrojada, estaba llegando al límite de mi autocontrol, no le dije nada tome su mano y la lleve a mi habitación.

Dios Inuyasha era un experto en esto sabia como besarme como tocarme, sé que yo sabía lo teórico, pero en lo practico jamás había hecho nada de eso todas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo era increíble y quería más, el que me tocara tan descaradamente en vez de molestarme me encanto fue un poco brusco en algunos momentos pero eso solo lo hizo más excitante, cuando pensé que podía tocar el cielo él se detuvo y juro que quería golpearlo por hacer eso, pero su intención era irnos a la habitación hasta ese momento no me había percatado que estábamos en la sala, exactamente en el ventanal era una zona residencial llena de departamentos por todos lados alguien pudo habernos visto, me reprendí por perder el sentido de tal forma, no me figue a que rato estaba ya sobre la cama con un Inuyasha encima de mi mirándome preocupado, era una tonta yo quería esto y ahora divagando estoy perdiéndome la oportunidad de disfrutar esto al cien por ciento.

Kagome si no quieres solo dímelo sí, no te presiones enserio te puedo esperar todo lo que quieras.

No Inuyasha perdón solo estoy divagando, todo lo que estoy sintiendo es nuevo para mí y me siento un poco desorientada, si quiero ser tuya por completo.

Lo bese esta vez lento y despacio que sepa que siento por el que esto que está dentro de mi llegue a el de manera dulce, que sepa que lo amo, cuando lo sentí besarme de la misma manera tomándose su tiempo lo supe esto era completamente correcto y no duro mucho ya que los besos volvieron a subir de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kagome se dejó llevar, por un momento creí verla dudar, pero sus besos me decían otra cosa, mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción al sentir su suave piel bajo mis manos, era sumamente sensible en cada toque se retorcía debajo de mi aumentado mi excitación a niveles impensables la quería en ese mismo instante de manera desenfrenada pero debía contenerme era su primera vez y no quiero hacerle daño.

Le saque prácticamente la única prenda que llevaba puesta quedo solo con un pequeño interior y la admire por unos instantes Kagome quiso cubrirse con sus manos pero no la deje tome sus muñecas y las puse a cada lado de su cabeza, solo atine a decirle que era hermosa antes de abalanzarme a ella baje por su cuello hasta sus senos, primero los bese delicadamente mientras la oía gemir en cada roce, cuando tome uno de sus pezones en mi boca y lo empecé a succionar y morder la sentí retorcerse de tal manera que se aferraba a mí me encantaba, hice lo mismo con los dos pezones hasta dejarlos erectos y sensibles cuando me levante para quitarme la ropa porque ya no podía más la quería lo más pronto posible la vi ahí prácticamente desnuda en mi cama con la cara sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados como disfrutando el momento era la mejor visión, me desvestí tan rápido como pude y termine de desvestirla, la vi incorporarse un poco como intentando entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la vi recorrerme con la mirada y pronunciar con cierto recelo y temor mi nombre.

Inu…ya…sha…

Que pasa preciosa – me fui colocando nueva mente encima de ella evitando cualquier huida.

Quiero ser sincera contigo si, sé que va a doler y tengo miedo.

Te lo juro hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que el dolor sea mínimo y pasajero, todo lo que venga después es placer te lo aseguro, confías en mí.

Claro que confió en ti.

Lo bese para intentar despejar todos los miedos y dudas, lo ama para mí era el hombre perfecto un poco terco a veces pero así lo amaba era guapo, se preocupaba por todos ese corazón tan bello, todo eso y más me encanta, sentí sus manos subir por mi pierna lento y eso lo hacía más excitante cuando sentí sus dedos tocarme de forma lenta como queriéndome torturarme sentí el deseo incontrolable de abrir más las piernas y alzar un poco mi cadera para que me toque más, lo sentí sonreír entre los besos que nos debamos, me sentía en una especie de transe tan placentero y torturante a la vez, sus besos eran dulces pero muy apasionados, se colocó bien en medio de mis piernas y sin dejar de tocarme bajaba por mi cuello besando y lamiendo todo, me sentía en otro mundo.

El tenerla a mi merced me llenaba de felicidad, la quería toda mía así que no me contendría más, la bese toda ella cuando llegue a su vientre plano y se dio cuenta que no me detendría a ahí, la sentí tensarse e intentar cerrar sus piernas pero ya era muy tarde estaba muy bien posicionado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando introduje mi lengua en ella la sentí estremecerse y decir mi nombre en un susurró toda ella era un afrodisiaco, y tan dulce y perfecta como me la imagine infinitas veces así era ella, me encargue de torturarla hasta hacerla delirar.

Esto era una dulce tortura, cuando sentía que no pararía en mi vientre supe de inmediato que iba hacer quise evitarlo más que todo porque me daba vergüenza que me mirara ahí, pero lo que me hace es tan delirante sentía que mi cuerpo quemaba en todas partes mis piernas se abrían más automáticamente en cada roce de su lengua, quería más.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía esperar más por hacerla mía, me separe de ella y la volví a besar sabía que se quejaría ella es tan quejona todo tiene que ser a su modo y me encanta, me vuelve a veces loco pero se ha vuelto todo para mí, la volví a tocar un poco más con mis dedos sabía que estaba más que lista para mí con mi mano derecha posicione mi pene en su entrada y poco a poco fui poniendo presión, llego un punto en que la sentí aquello que comprobaba su virginidad la sentí tensarse completa la bese y de una sola estocada me introduje en ella, estaba tan estrecha y caliente que por poco pierdo el control sobre mí, la escuche quejarse y clavar sus uñas en mi espalda, unas lágrimas traiciones rodaron por su rostro, me quede un momento quieto para que se acostumbrara a mí, luego empecé a moverme de forma lenta, quería ser delicado pero ya no podía más y cuando la escuche gemir mi nombre toda razón desapareció de mi aumente la velocidad besando su cuello y sus senos, hice que Kagome me envolviera con sus piernas haciendo que nos uniéramos más la sentí acoplarse a mi tan perfectamente en cada embestida la sentí más mojada y me empezaba a estrechar, ya iba acabar y quería que acabara conmigo, con mi mano la empecé a masturbar toque ese punto exacto donde la haría delirar, no tuve que esperar enseguida la sentí convulsionarse de bajo de mí y sus paredes me apretaron de tal forma que termine con ella, todo fue increíble la amaba y la quería conmigo por siempre, Salí de ella y me acosté a su lado jalándola para que se acomodara en mi pecho, la sentí respirar acompasadamente y supe que estaba dormida me dedique abrazarla hasta que el sueño me venció.


End file.
